A Dragon's Instinct to Protect
by Princess Nelly
Summary: Laxus didn't know how it had happened, he thought it would be a normal day at Fairy Tail. However, there's never been a 'normal day' at Fairy Tail. Laxus soon finds himself protecting Lucy and everything they'll have accomplish together. A little LaLu fluffy story that I've been planning for a while. Rated M for a reason
1. Unexpected Appearances

**I have no idea what I'm doing with myself anymore. But, I had completely forgotten about this story. I had started it before SoaCM and so I thought I may as well post it. I hope you enjoy this, it's probably not going to be as long as my other stories**

* * *

**Unexpected Appearances**

_~^~^~ Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. Laxus' POV ~^~^~_

My eyes were on the guild's entrance doors, looking out for a certain blonde haired Celestial Mage, waiting for her to burst through the doors as she entered. I smirked to myself, raising my glass of scotch up before taking a sip and setting it back down.

Sure it was early in the morning, but I was part of Fairy Tail and that meant I was allowed to kick start my day with alcohol. After all, this guild was known for its rowdiness and drunken partying.

Now, back to my thoughts on the busty blonde mage that was loved by the entire guild, you see, I'd set my eyes on the said female during the X971 Grand Magic Games, after the dragon's had attacked, seeking to devour Earthland. But that wasn't the first time I had noticed said mage.

No in fact, the first time I actually noticed her was during the Phantom Lord attack on our guild, however back then I was a major prick and therefore when I first caught sight of the blonde bombshell, I knew I wanted to get into her pants because the first thing I truly noticed about her, was that she was sex on legs.

Lucy Heartfilia had the curviest, most mouth watering, hourglass figure and back then, during the days of Laxus the Bastard, I loved that it was never hidden by the clothes she chose to wear. Her voluptuous curves could turn anyone on and probably even bring the mightiest and most powerful man down to his knees.

She truly had a killer figure, from her extremely large bust (and I mean huge) that led to a small waist to her wide hips which held promises of a luscious ass and finally those long creamy thighs. Her legs seemed like they could go on for miles and honestly, when I had seen them back then, I could just envision her wrapping them around me as I pounded mercilessly into her.

The most enticing thing about her however, was that while she had a body like sin, her face was truly angelic. She had silky soft blonde hair that looked like a constant halo around that pretty little head of hers. Not to mention her lips, her soft pink delectable lips that I could imagine tasted like the strawberry milkshakes she was so fond of.

She also had the deepest most mesmerising brown eyes, the colour of sweet, sinful chocolate. They were always filled with warmth and kindness. But what I loved most about her eyes was not the kindness, nor was it the warmth. It was actually the fire that they held when she was angry. It intrigued me as to how such warm eyes could hold such passion and life when she was angry. It was almost like they reflected the fire from the depths of hell and it was incredibly sexy.

The second thing I truly noticed about her was her strength. The first time I caught wind of her strength was when she managed to defeat my teammate, Bickslow, with that horny and perverted little Lion Cub of hers. She was fairly new to the guild and yet she still stood beside them, fighting for her friends against one of the stronger mages in the guild and then still managed to help take down the Thunder Palace while wounded.

To say my attention peaked was an understatement; after all, not just anyone takes on a member of the Thunder God Tribe and manages to come out the victor, especially a newbie.

The next time I noticed her strength was during the Grand Magic Games, when I watched her fight against Flare Corona, and it surprised me greatly when I noticed the power radiating off of her as she attempted using that Celestial Spell of hers. It was sufficient to say that if my prick of a father hadn't interfered, she would have won hands down.

Obviously all of that meant that the most innocent and sanest member of our guild was strong. Well, she had to be, considering who her teammates were. Then again, she was the self proclaimed weakest member of said team, but according to what I've witnessed, she really wasn't as weak as she preached, in fact, she had some latent potential.

The final thing that I noticed about her was her personality. Lucy seemed to be loved by everyone she had ever come across. No one had it in them to hate the said female and if there ever was someone who did, it would be out of jealousy.

The entire guild was wrapped around the blonde haired female, and everyone either saw her as their little sister (older sister in the cases of Romeo, Wendy and Asuka) or daughter or niece. No one was spared from her entrancing spell. Hell, even my own grandfather favoured the blonde.

When I think back to _why_ they all love her, it comes down to the fact that she was probably the kindest, most loving and forgiving person to ever grace Earthland. She forgave people all too easily almost all of the time and in the few times that she _didn't_ forgive someone, it was because they had done something truly unforgivable in her books, such as the mistreatment of Celestial Spirits.

In my opinion, I'd say that she forgives people _a little too easily. _Although I was grateful for this factor considering she forgave me. She forgave me when even I hadn't forgiven myself. I knew that out of the whole guild, I'd hurt her the most. Especially since I had refused to help when Phantom Lord attacked, then insulted her by calling her a spoiled princess and after that, I even turned her to stone and threatened to kill her. And yet, after all of that, she still forgave me.

Evidently, this meant that the girl had the most flawless and down to earth personality in the history of ever. That or the girl had some screws loose in that pretty head of hers, which was probably more likely. Even though she _was_ the most rational and normal member of our insane and manic guild.

All in all, she was beautiful. No matter where she went, no matter who she met, she left an impression on them that would last a life time. There were so many people who were friends with Lucy, from the different guilds in Fiore to the Phoenix Princess Éclair, to Princess Hisui E. Fiore. This was probably because Lucy had a certain way with people, accepting anyone and everyone.

It was as if she had some unwritten rule that she had to befriend everyone and make them feel accepted and welcome. I knew that if anything should happen to Lucy, there would be nothing to stop almost all the most powerful guilds from fighting tooth and nail to avenger her. Not to mention the punishment that Hisui E. Fiore would deal out to any person that even _thought_ about hurting her friend.

It was actually quite a terrifying thought. I mean, can you imagine being hunted by the strongest mages of Fiore and Royal Family because _one_ mage out of millions was hurt? I shudder in fear just thinking about it. It was absolutely crazy that so many people would risk themselves in order to take vengeance for one person.

Lucy was also deemed the Light of the Fairies. She wasn't nicknamed the Light of the Fairies based on her magic. No, it was because she was like a beacon of hope to so many people, lighting their way through the dark. She had a way of bringing out the best in people.

Lucy was very special to the guild and any random stranger would be able to tell after spending five minutes in the guild when Lucy was present. When she was happy, the guild was happy. When she was angry, the guild was angry. But when she was sad, the guild was furious. They would come together to deal retribution for whoever had upset their precious mage. _Especially_ her team, who would stop at nothing until the offender had been punished.

But she didn't only have a way with people; she also had a way with her spirits. It was known throughout the entirety of Fiore how much the blonde loved her spirits. Her love for them was unconditional and in return, so was their love for her.

According to the stupid perverted Lion Cub, Lucy had even managed to _befriend_ the Celestial Spirit King. She'd actually managed to become _friends_ with the most powerful spirit to ever exist. Apparently, the Spirit King favoured Lucy enough to bend the rules for her and save said Lion Cub from death.

You know how I was telling you about how the strongest mages in Fiore would hunt someone down if they ever hurt the beloved Celestial Sweetheart? Yeah well, they wouldn't be the only ones out for blood. Harming Lucy didn't only mean incurring the wrath of Fairy Tail. No, it also meant incurring the wrath of her precious Spirits. There really wasn't anything anyone wouldn't do for her.

So after learning all of this about her, it really came as no surprise when I myself fell for the bubbly blonde Celestial Mage known as Lucy Heartfilia. I, The Great Laxus Dreyar, artificial Lightning Dragon Slayer and the very man who brought down Jura Neekis, the strongest Human Wizard Saint, fell for the mage commonly known as the Light of the Fairies.

Then again, I did have a lot to my name and so did Lucy. So really, it was a match bound in fate. After all, Lucy was the best woman out there and I only deserved the best. I snorted at my own thoughts, shaking my head as I turned my gaze back to the guild doors, awaiting _my_ beautiful mage's arrival.

That's right. She's mine and mine only. No one else could ever have her.

I walked over to the bar, taking a seat as I asked Mira for a refill on my scotch. She smiled at me and obliged, pouring me my drink. I was now closer to the guild doors and from my position; I'd be the first person she'd see when she walked in.

Soon Freed and Bix joined me, Freed ordering some herbal tea while Bix ordered a whiskey. I grinned at them and started up a conversation about the latest mission we'd been on together. The Thunder God Tribe, if you didn't already know, consisted of me and my best friends, the people I called my family.

In the said family, I was obviously the oldest while Freed was the little brother who admired every single thing that I did. Bix was the funny and perverted brother who always caused stupid problems that had funny outcomes and finally Evergreen was like the little sister who was haughty and kept her 'rowdy' brothers in line.

We all loved each other and similarly to Team Natsu, we all treated each other like family. There was nothing we wouldn't do for each other, but not many people knew that. My team knew me better than most people and they knew me as well as Gramps did, so it wasn't long till they found out about my attraction to the only other blonde in the guild.

My team immediately accepted the blonde into our group and she was like an honorary member of the Thunder God Tribe. It also helped that like the rest of the guild, they too had fallen under the spell that was Lucy Heartfilia.

Freed loved her for her mind. The way she could hold an argument with him as well as the sheer number of books she read and the knowledge she held caused him to quickly become enamoured with her, frequently referring to her as Lucy-sama.

Bickslow, being the pervert he was, obviously loved her for her body and would often make lecherous commented about her, mainly to get on my nerves. However, he also loved her strength and the way she beat him. That and out of everyone else in the guild, they had similar types of magic and so Bix understood Lucy's love for her spirits and in return, Lucy understood Bix's love for his totems.

Evergreen loved Lucy's sense of fashion. She loved that Lucy and her could go shopping and spend 'girl time' with each other as they spoke about everything under the sun. She loved that Lucy didn't cower beneath her and the fact that thanks to Lucy, she was a friend with more of the girls in the guild. She also loved, that out of everyone, Lucy was the first and only girl that she could truly confide in, the two spending their time gossiping about boys, and clothes and shoes. Lots and lots of shoes. Quite frankly, I shudder just thinking about the conversations on shoes.

Lastly, there was me. I too hung around with Lucy after the Grand Magic Games and it was mostly due to her friendship with my teammates. Not that I was complaining, if there were any opportunities for me to get closer to the blonde, I would leap for them.

Similar to Evergreen, I liked that Lucy didn't cower before me. She wasn't like everyone else in the guild. She didn't hold the same fear as they did and she didn't hold a grudge against us. My team wasn't stupid and neither was I. We all knew the reason that so many people had accepted us was due to the friendship we had with the beloved blonde.

I seriously liked that she didn't fear me. Every time I'd tease her, she would cock her head in defiance and have something witty to respond with, the fire blazing behind her eyes. Sometimes, I even found myself purposely annoying her just so that I could see all the passion and fervour in her eyes.

What I liked the most though, was that despite everything I had done in the past, she was still comfortable around me and still considered me her friend. Even though she's the one with the biggest reason to hate me.

I was quickly drawn out of my thoughts when I heard Bix and Freed both calling my name. I snapped my gaze towards them, eyebrows lifting as they stared at me in question. I felt my face slightly flush and I mumbled a quick apology, telling them I was otherwise preoccupied with my thoughts.

Bickslow grinned at me, eyebrows waggling, tongue sticking out when he realised I was thinking of Lucy and began his teasing, causing Freed to lecture him on how he should treat me with respect and admire that I had finally found someone who was worth my time. I grunted in response and we were all soon joined by Evergreen, who sat down in a huff after one of her chats with Elfman about how much of a man he was.

"So Laxus, I have a question" Evergreen started as soon as she sat down and I turned to her, eyebrows rising

"What is it?" I questioned gruffly and Evergreen smirked, her eyes dancing with mirth

"When are you going to make a move on Lucy?" Evergreen asked; her voice filled with amusement. I stared at her, my face expressionless before I let out a booming laugh.

"I'll make a move, when I find out that she wants to be more than friends" I finally replied, chuckling as I sipped at my drink.

Suddenly, I tensed, the scent of strawberries, jasmine and oranges caught my nose. It was the familiar smell of Lucy. However, something was wrong with it. It was mixed in with the smell of thunderstorms, forests and smoked wood. That came as a shock considering that is exactly what I smelled like.

The two contrasting smells blended together, my manly scent and Lucy's feminine scent mixing together, causing an extremely enticing and intoxicating smell which caused something in me to awaken.

However, with the enticing new smell, also came the smell of salt water. Particularly the salt water that I knew was the smell of tears. My eyes narrows and I stared at the doors as they softly opened up, my eyebrows furrowing as the smell got stronger.

_~^~^~ Lucy's Apartment. Lucy's POV ~^~^~_

I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I threw the covers off of me, getting out of bed. I sighed at the peaceful morning. Why was it peaceful? Well, because for the first time since I joined Fairy Tail, Natsu hadn't snuck into my bed in the dead of the night.

No, instead, he crawled in through the window and slept on my couch. I grinned to myself as I realised that he had finally listened to something I had to say. I remembered our conversation about him sleeping in my bed. I'd one day cornered him and questioned as to why he always broke into my home, helping himself to not only the food in my house, but also my bed.

His only reply was to shrug and tell me that I was his best friend and so my scent comforted him. That and also that I bought the best food and since he was my partner, he should be allowed to raid my fridge.

Needless to say, I caved in and allowed him the privilege of breaking into my home and raiding my fridge. However, I only agreed to the terms of the arrangement if he kept to the couch and paid for half of the food, causing him to nod excitedly before dragging me towards another mission.

I quickly got into the bath, my mind now occupied with thoughts of a certain blonde hair, greyish blue eyed Lightning Dragon Slayer. I sighed contentedly, my mind drifting to thoughts of him and his team.

Almost a year had passed since the whole Future Rogue incident. Not even a couple of months after the Dragon Attack, I had befriended the large bear of a man as well as his friends. However, while I loved his teammates, something drew me towards the blonde Dragon Slayer.

Laxus was extremely hot. There was no way you'd ever be able to deny it. Not if you were a sane female who wasn't blind. His stormy greyish blue eyes always seemed to capture me and I always felt lost looking into them.

I moaned quietly, not wanting to alert Natsu to anything, as my mind drifted off to his gloriously sculpted muscles. The man was extremely well built. Hell, his muscles had muscles and it was unbelievable sexy. The way they'd rippled when he moved, flexing under his tight shirts and taut skin had me melting in a puddle similar to Juvia melting whenever she saw Bickslow.

Then there was his new personality. Ever since he was reinstated into the guild, he seemed more carefree and happier, even managing to smile rather than scowl. The fact that we'd spoken on more than a few occasions meant that he didn't follow the same morals.

I knew I wasn't strong as the other members of the guild and I knew that my power compared to Laxus' was next to nothing. He also didn't know that I'd been training and learning some combat Celestial spells so that I was a better mage and yet, he still befriended me.

Sure he teased me every now and then, but I knew it was playful. I also knew I had a crush on the famous Lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. However, I also knew that there was no way he'd ever fall for someone like me. Not when there were so many mature and sexy girls throwing themselves at him.

Not that I wasn't sexy, I mean look at me, I'm gorgeous and incredibly hot. You'd need to be blind not to be able to see how cute I was. But still, compared to some of the girls he'd been with, I was like a child. They were more mature and experienced than me and that's what they had over me. While I'd only ever been with one guy, they'd had many experiences when it came down to sex.

My mind travelled to the Thunder God Tribe and our new friendship. I was glad that over the last few months we'd gotten to know each other. Each of them had become like a second family to me, treating me as if I was part of their team and I loved and cherished every single one of my friendships with them.

Freed was a gentleman as always, and I knew that both him and Mira had a thing for each other and I could see why. Both mages had the darkness that surrounded them, brought to them by their magic and yet, they were both incredibly kind and sweet. Freed was also intelligent and I often found myself debating with him over many intellectual topics.

Then there was Bickslow. He was a massive pervert, almost as lecherous as the Master himself but I also knew how friendly he was. He was funny and for some reason, always found himself in odd situations that never failed to make me laugh. It also helped that since he and Juvia has started dating, after Gray turned her down at the Palace Ball, she stopped referring to me as her Love Rival. He however, kept up his comments about how I was a Cosplayer and or Cheerleader.

Finally, there was the self proclaimed Queen of the Fairies, Evergreen. I was surprised by Evergreen the most. She was haughty and snobbish but I also knew that she was friendly and had a big heart, her haughtiness acting as a defence mechanism considering she was the only girl in a team full of males. I knew that before me, Evergreen didn't really have any female friends and I knew she was thankful that I got the females in the guild to open up to her. We both clicked easily, conversations of fashion and gossip flowing easily between us.

I sighed as I was brought out of my thoughts from the cold water. I stepped out of the bath, dressing myself in a red flared skater skirt that ended around mid thigh and a white short sleeved crop top shirt that ended just a few centimetres below my breasts.

I tugged my hair into its usual style, before tying a red ribbon around it, securing it in its place. I smiled at my reflection, throwing on a pair of black-heeled ankle boots before exiting out of the bathroom to awaken Natsu.

However, as soon as I exited, I almost let out a scream at the sight before me. Sometime between me waking up and bathing, Gray and Erza had entered my apartment. Erza, as usual was sifting through my panty drawers, questioning how I could ever wear underwear so revealing.

Gray naturally was sitting on my couch, dressed in only his boxers as he flicked through the latest chapters of my novel. Natsu was also wide awake, raiding my fridge as he looked for some food, Happy behind him begging for some fish.

I brought a hand up to my forehead, rubbing my temples while I sighed, calming myself down. I really couldn't complain about their intrusion into my home. This was my team, my best friends, my family. I smiled as I realised that if they didn't break into my apartment every day, it would feel as if I was still back in the lonely mansion that was the Heartfilia Estate.

The three people and cat in front of me were very much my family. Maybe not by blood, but as the saying goes 'Blood of the Covenant is thicker than the Water from the Womb'. Erza was like our older, terrifying sister who kept everyone in line and while she was scary and downright awkward, she was also really cute and somewhat girly and I loved her for it.

Then there was Gray. My older, stripper of a brother Gray. I seriously wondered what kind of lessons Ur taught him in order for him to strip down to his boxers all the time. Nevertheless, despite his quirk, Gray was always there for me. He protected me much like an overprotective brother would and it was comforting.

Natsu was different to Erza and Gray. He wasn't only my family. He was also my first friend who wasn't one of my Spirits and he was also my best friend. Natsu kept me safe and would go through the depths of hell and back just so that he could keep me safe. He always knew what to say in order to comfort me or make me smile and he too was like an overprotective brother, making sure no one ever hurt me.

Lastly, there was that stupid cat, Happy. Happy was like the little brother of our group, even though he's a cat. He usually teases me because of my weight and then he still has the audacity to ask for fish. Yet despite this, I loved him.

Despite all their minor flaws, from Erza's seriousness, to Gray's stripping issues to Happy's teasing and finally Natsu's tendencies to burn everything, I loved them with everything I had because they were all the family I never had. The family I had always wanted and the one I had always wished for.

I smiled at all of them as we left my apartment, making our way to the guild. On our way, we were stopped by Wendy and Carla. I watched with an amused smiled as Happy attempted to flirt with Carla, and despite the latter's aloofness, I knew that she liked Happy. I could see the faint makings of a blush appearing on her cheeks as he commented on how good she looked today.

My gaze drifted to Wendy, who was currently walking beside me as she spoke to Natsu, unconsciously scooting closer towards me. I had never viewed Wendy as my sister. No, Wendy had become a daughter to me, which was strange, considering I was only 18.

Yet, despite my age, I loved Wendy as much as a mother would love her own child. Yeah, I didn't give birth to Wendy and I surely could never replace Grandeeney but I still loved Wendy like my own. She was a lot similar to me and I loved that, it meant that we bonded with each other easier and a lot quicker.

I loved taking her shopping with me and spoiling her. I could tell that while she protested my buying her cute clothes or jewellery, she loved every minute of it. I knew that the girl looked up to me as if I was her mother; after all, she had lost her own.

I smiled at the little girl next to me, bending down and entwining her fingers with her own as I held her hand. She looked up at me, grinning brightly as I smiled down at her. I knew that no matter what happened, I would be there for Wendy and I would do everything I could to protect her from the dangers of the world as if she was my own child.

I joined the conversation, laughing loudly as tears were brought to my eyes. We quickly spotted the guild, all of us grinning while salty water streamed down my face. I looked the Fairy Tail Guild building. This was the only place where I had ever belonged. This was the only place where the people accepted me for who I was.

This was the place that I liked to call home.

_~^~^~ Back at the Guild. Laxus' POV ~^~^~_

Suddenly, the entire guild calmed down, soft murmurs and whispers running through the guild as everyone stared in shock and confusion at the two newcomers. My eyebrows shot up into my hairline as I took in the sight of the three children that had entered the guildhall.

There were two boys who both looked about five years old and looked to be taller than Gramps, but only by a bit. The first boy I spotted had blonde hair that stuck up in odd places around his head and grey eyes with little specks of blue. He had a lion onesie with its hood down as well as a necklace which had something attached to it. He was also clutching a small lion plush toy.

The second boy had the same coloured blonde hair, however, his hair only stuck up on the right side of his head and instead of bluish grey eyes he had brown eyes with hints of gold specks. He was dressed in a yellow dragon onesie and he too had a necklace around his neck along with a dragon plush toy.

Finally, there was a little girl, who looked about three, and the two boys were holding both her hands. She was shorter than them, about Gramps' height, possibly even short. Her hair was tied up in two high ponytails, which reached her knees, held together by large blue and white bows. Her hair was also a shade darker than the two boys; a rich golden colour and she had bright blue eyes with little specks of grey.

Her fringe was up and tied, the same way Mira tied hers. She was dressed in a pair of blue dungaree shorts, with a white shirt underneath, stars present on the top of her dungarees. Her little feet were adorned in white trainers with blue laces. In her hands was a large pink teddy bear that was dressed like a maid, the plush toy nearly as big as her while it was dragged across the guild floor.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I realised that the little girl was crying, while the two boys tried to comfort her, tears in their own eyes, which explained the scent of salty water. However, it didn't explain why their scent was a mix of me and Lucy. The three brats seemed familiar but I didn't know why.

Suddenly, their eyes found mine and their already wide eyes, widened further, more tears shining in their eyes. Their sobs grew louder before they burst into tears, running towards me, one of the boys wrapping its arms around my left leg and the other around my right, while the girl tried to jump up onto my lap.

"Daddy! Daddy we found you" They yelled together, the boys burying their faces in my legs as their sobs continued to wrack through their bodies, the girl just clutching onto my shirt as she realised she couldn't climb onto the chair. I stared at them in shock and the whole guild froze, not a single sound escaping anyone. If it weren't for my enhanced dragon senses, I would have assumed that everyone had stopped breathing.

"Daddy, where did you and mummy go?" The brown-eyed one whimpered out loud as he looked around for what I presumed to be his mother. I heard a soft almost inaudible gasp and turned to stare at Mira who looked shell shocked.

"Laxus? You had children with someone in the guild?" Mira questioned softly and I shook my head 'no' still wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, loud rambunctious chattering and laughter filling their tense air. Everyone's eyes snapped to Team Natsu, who finally decided to greet us. However, they noticed the tense atmosphere and turned to look at everyone with confusion.

Lucy turned towards me, her eyes shining as she smiled at me and then her gaze travelled to the three children clinging onto me. Her eyes widened, taking in the sight of the two boys and the girl, her smile turning into a small frown as disbelief entered her eyes. For a moment I swear I could see a look of pain flash through her eyes.

The brats had finally stopped their crying and were now snivelling into the material of my trousers. They finally took their heads out of my trousers and turned to look at the guild while they continued clinging to my body.

They finally turned to look at Lucy and I felt them tense once again, smiling brightly before they frowned, eyes watering once again. Once again they burst into tears as the two boys let go of my legs, running towards Lucy. I stared in confusion, wondering why the sight of the blonde caused the three brats to both cry and smile.

"Mummy! Mummy we found you" The boys shrieked, now clinging onto Lucy's slim legs as they continued their bawling, the little girl deciding to stay clinging to me, causing Lucy to stare at the boys, and me in shock.

She suddenly snapped out of her stupor before she bent down towards their level and comforted them, cooing and soft whispering words into their eyes, as she wrapped her arms around them in a hug. Once they were both settled down, she turned to look at the guild, eyebrows rising in a manner that screamed 'What the fuck is going on here?'

"LAXUS YOU HAD CHILDREN WITH LUCY?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? HOW DID YOU HIDE IT FROM THE GUILD?" Mira finally cried out, breaking the silence in the guild as she stared at us with a look of both betrayal and happiness

"I don't- No, I couldn't have" I argued, once again wondering what was going on as I stared at the boys who were still wrapped around Lucy. I couldn't help but think that they belonged in her arms. Suddenly, the entire guild broke out into an uproar, everyone questioning what was going on.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS" Gramps finally yelled and everyone shut up, the brats giggling as they looked up at Gramps.

Gramps turned to look at them, taking in their features before smiling brightly, patting the bar as he beckoned them to his side. The boys beamed at him, running towards him as they tried to jump up onto the bar. However, they couldn't reach and it was amusing to watch as the two tiny males tried to climb beside him. I finally took pity on them and picked them up, placing them on either side of Gramps.

The girl followed behind me, clinging to my legs. However, once I put the boys onto the counter, she looked at me expectantly. A few moments passed before she rolled her eyes and lifted her hands up, motioning for me to carry her. I raised my eyebrows before giving in and picking her up. As soon as I did, she wrapped her arms around my broad neck, resting her head on my shoulder, her hair swaying to the side.

"Thank you daddy" The grey-eyed one said, smiling brightly at me as the brown-eyed one nodded.

"Yeah, thank you daddy" The brown eyed one copied, grinning toothily at me. My brows furrowed as I looked at his teeth, his canines were a lot longer than normal, causing them to resemble fangs.

"Now boys, why don't you tell us who you are and who your parents are" Gramps said softly, looking at them kindly and both boys turned to him, the girl deciding to lift her head off of my shoulder and stare at Gramps.

"Are we playing a game Grampa?" questioned the grey-eyed one and I watched Gramps nod, his smile widening. I could tell that he enjoyed being called Grampa by the two boys

"Alright, whatever you say Grampa. I am Orion Ethan Dreyar but everyone calls me Ryan or Ry. Mummy's name is Lucy but Daddy always calls her Blondie for some reason. Mummy said that she named me after the stars, just like her magic" Orion, the grey-eyed one finished as he moved to play with Gramps' moustache.

"My name is Soren Zane Dreyar, but everyone calls me Bolt or Ren. Daddy says he named be after a Thunder God because his team is the Thunder God Tribe and they are the most powerful mages in Fiore, apart from me of course! Daddy's name is Laxus but mummy always calls him Cuddles or Cuddly Bear" Soren, the brown eyed one replied, grinning as he boasted about himself before he too went to play with Gramps' hair.

I stared at them in shock; Lucy also looked at the two boys with a similar look of shock. So far, it definitely sounded like me and Blondie were their parents, but we had no idea how. That and what did he mean Lucy called me Cuddles? I'm not fucking cuddly. I had no idea what the brat was talking about.

"No Bolt, you're wrong. We all know that Mummy's team is the strongest" Orion replied, looking at his brother indignantly as he huffed, sticking his tongue out and causing Soren to glare at his brother, crossing his little arms across his chest as Orion continued playing with Gramps' moustache.

'They definitely sound like they're mine and Lucy's children. They even look like us' I thought to myself, noticing that Orion's glare was similar to Lucy's, as were his mannerisms while Soren looked just like me with his little arms crossed across his chest.

I looked at them more carefully, taking in their appearances. Orion looked exactly like me, from the hair to his toes. However, the boy had his mother's personality and you could clearly tell that he was closer to Lucy than he was to me.

I turned my gaze to look at Soren and while they were fraternal twins, you could also see that Soren took after Lucy's look. From his hairstyle down to his chin, he was all Lucy. But they both seemed to inherit their bodies from me.

The twins looked like me back when I was a frail child, when I didn't have my Dragon Lacrima. However, both of them seemed to be healthy and didn't seem to have any illnesses like I had had which caused relief to wash over me.

"Alright, and when were you two born?" Gramps questioned, chuckling as he grinned at the boys' antics, letting Orion play with his beard.

"I was born on the 11th of May and Ry was born on the 12th of May, which means I'm older than him by a day, even though Mummy only says it was 15 minutes" Soren replied, smiling proudly as he stated he was the oldest

"Mhm, and in what year?" Gramps continued on, urging them to reveal more about themselves

"X794. Grandpa, are we really playing a game or did you just forget" Soren continued, looking at Gramps sceptically

'Smart child, once again he must get it from Blondie' I thought to myself, feeling proud of the children I had sired.

Then Gramps turned to look at the little girl in my arm, who had taken to playing with her collar as she listened to her two brothers arguing. She seemed like she was the quieter one of the three children.

"What about you? Are you going to tell us your name?" Gramps questioned, causing her to frown

"Grampa… did you forget about Seffy?" the girl questioned, eyes watering. Her tears shot a pang of sadness through me and I really wanted to comfort her. Before I knew what I was doing, I was patting her back while glaring at Gramps.

"No, of course not! We're just playing a game" Gramps defended, completely shocked at the girl's tears.

The blue-eyed girl nodded, rubbing at her eyes before balling a fist into my shirt. She let out a shaky smile, which was so bright it stunned almost everyone in the guild, causing little gasps to shoot from random members.

"Seffy's name is Persephone Elara Dreyar, people call Seffy, Lara or Seffy. Seffy was born in X796 on the 28th of August" Persephone stated, her voice soft and melodic. All of a sudden, loud grumbling was heard and Orion smiled brightly

"AUNTY MIRA! I'm hungry, will you make me something to eat?" Orion screamed, turning to Mira and looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Soren too turned to Mira, smiling brightly at her as he too pouted, pulling out his best puppy dog eyes. It seemed that he had completely forgotten all about his scepticism towards the questions as well as the anger he felt towards his brother.

"Mira, Seffy is hungry too. Can Seffy please have something to eat? Pretty please?" Persephone asked softly, pouting as she looked at Mira. My eyes narrowed slightly as I looked at them.

'They're totally playing her and she's totally falling for it' I thought to myself, smirking in amusement at the two boys as they pouted, the Persephone chewing on her bottom lip, their eyes shining brightly. Mira simply squealed and nodded at them, clasping her hands towards her chest.

"Mira, please take them into the kitchen and prepare them some food. I need to talk to the rest of the guild" Gramps said and she nodded, the boys following her as they rubbed their bellies while Laxus put Persephone down, causing her to grin at him before running after her brothers.

"Ry! Ren! Wait for Seffy" she called out, her little legs running as fast as they could carry her. I watched as the two boys stopped before turning and grinning at her as they waited for her.

"Come on Seffy" the boys called out. Once she reached them, they both grabbed one of her hands before turning and walking with her into the kitchen, Mira following behind them as she squealed at how adorable they were.

The trio skipped towards kitchen, holding each other's hands, the boys making sure their sister was alright, talking animatedly between them. The guild watched as they disappeared before turning to Gramps, me included.

"Gramps what's going on?" I asked him, my gaze shifting to Lucy who was blushing as she tried to avoid my gaze causing me to smirk; her friends were still in shock and had not yet moved. This was both good and bad. Good because they didn't do anything rash in front of my children but bad because the longer they were shocked, the worse off their reaction would be.

"Baka Laxus! If you've been listening, then you should realise that those are yours and Lucy's children. Soren and Orion said that they were born in X794, which is two years from now. While Persephone said she's born in X796, four years from now. This means that they've managed to somehow travel from the future. Although, I don't think they realise that. We'll have to question them when they return" Gramps said, looking at me.

I let everything he said sink in before grinning brightly and turning my gaze towards Lucy. She looked shocked, dazed and happy all at the same time as she stared at the kitchen door, smiling softly. My grin widened and I stalked over to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder loosely before pulling her into my large chest.

'So, Blondie does have feelings for me. That or she'll develop some in the future. Although, from the looks of her blush it seems that she likes me right now. I knew she'd be mine and mine alone. After all, we have children in the future' I thought to myself, smirking as I stared down at her small frame against my large one.

She fit perfectly against me, like she belonged there. I let a small smile grace my face before turning it into a fully fledged smirk. I bent down towards her, brushing my lips against the outer shell of her ear. I grinned as I watched her blush increase, her body shuddering against mine.

"It seems that you and I get together sometime in the future Blondie" I whispered into her ear and she gulped, nodding as she looked up at me. I could almost see the gears in her head grinding as she processed my words.

I watched as a look of dawning appeared on her face as her blush deepened. My smirk widened as I watched anger flash across her eyes, her face turning into a scowl as she rounded on me, glaring at my tall figure.

'Ah, so she finally heard the Blondie comment' I thought to myself, my member twitching as her eyes were brought to life, the fires of hell burning in them. However, before she could open her mouth to retort, her team snapped out of their stupor, Natsu, Gray and Erza and lunging for me, preparing to attack.

"LAAAAXUUUUS! GET AWAY FROM MY LUCE YOU LIGHTNING PERVERT! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" Natsu yelled, summoning his magic. But before he could attack, Gramps' large fist slammed him into the ground.

I glared at the hot headed, pink haired mage. A growl escaping my throat as my jaw clenched. I pulled Lucy closer to my body, tightening my hold around her possessively as jealousy surged through me at the Fire Dragon Slayer's words.

'She's not _your Luce_. She's _my Blondie_' I thought to myself, sneering at the younger hot headed mage.

"Natsu, I don't care how close you are to Lucy. I will not let you ruin my chance of having such beautiful great grandchildren" Gramps said while retracting his fist, leaving a groaning Natsu on the floor.

Suddenly, I was ripped away from Lucy, and I was grabbed by the collar by none other than Gray. My eyes widened at the cold, angry look in his eyes as large swords made of ice were pressed against my neck. Under usual circumstances I would brush him off.

However, I was smart and I knew that no matter how strong I was, I couldn't beat Gray or anyone in Team Natsu if they were fighting to protect Lucy. At least, I couldn't without hurting them, but I swore to myself that I would never hurt a guild member again. At least not intentionally.

"I'm still slightly confused as to what's going on. But apparently, in the near future, you and Lucy are together and you have children. So you listen right now and you better listen clearly. I don't care how strong you are. If you ever hurt her in anyway, whether it's physical, emotional or even mental, I _will_ end you. She's _my_ precious little sister and I will not allow _you_ of all people to hurt her," Gray growled in a threatening tone and I despite myself I gulped audibly, nodding in agreement.

I knew that Gray and Natsu, especially Natsu, took care of Lucy like a little sister and I knew that if I ever even made her frown or sad once, they would be out for blood and it would be my funeral.

"He's not the only one who's going to come after you if she's hurt. Lucy means a lot to almost everyone. She means a lot to me. So if you think about hurting her in anyway, I will seek vengeance and deal retribution in her place. I will not be merciful" Erza replied, glaring at me, her sword unsheathed and pointed at my throat.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I looked at the threatening gaze. She looked at me like I was Minerva after she had hurt Lucy, Kagura and Millianna and even though she wasn't in her Heaven's Wheel Armour, it was scary enough.

Just as she finished, Soren, Orion and Persephone once against exited the kitchen, Mira in front of them as they followed her, staring at the food she held longingly as they drooled at the sight. I looked at the amount of food Mira had created, my eyes widening at the number of plates and bowls.

'They even have a massive appetite, just like me' I thought to myself. While the food was a lot, it wasn't near the amount of food I ate. It looked like it was just about a quarter of my helpings. As soon as Mira placed down the food on the bar, both of the boys turned towards Lucy and looked at her expectantly. When she didn't move, they huffed and pouted.

"Mummy you always sit with us while we eat" Orion said, stomping a small foot on the ground.

I watched as Lucy smiled before nodding and walking over to them, picking them up one at a time and placing them on a bar stool. She sat in between the boys, Persephone sitting on her lap. I watched as the two boys shifted closer towards her, talking to her about absolute nonsense.

The whole guild sweat dropped at the amount of food the three of them consumed. Yeah it was about a quarter of what I ate, however no one had seen how much I eat and therefore the only person they could compare someone to was Natsu and it seemed that they ate roughly twice the amount as Natsu.

'This is my future family, huh? Never crossed my mind that I'd ever have a family with Blondie' I thought to myself, letting out a smirk as I continued to watch the interaction between my future wife, my sons and my daughter.

My chest swelled as I watched Lucy pick a napkin up, cleaning the boys' faces as they continued to scarf down the food. At least the girl had proper table manners, eating with a fork and actually _chewing_ her food before taking another bite.

Once they were finished, the two boys hopped off of the stools, following by Persephone, before the boys dragged both Lucy towards a table, Persephone following her brothers as she grabbed my hand. We got the hint and both of us sat down, Blondie sitting slightly away from me. I shook my head at the distance

"That just won't do now will it _Lu-cy_? After all, you are my future wife and I intend on being very, _very_ close to you now that I know you share my feelings" I whispered into her ear, purring her name as I scooted closer to her causing her to prop herself against me as she blushed bright red. I chuckled softly before wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

I soon felt something small and light climb up my legs and into my lap and my gaze turned to the small boy sitting on me. It seemed that Soren had taken his place on my lap and Orion had taken his place on Lucy's, Persephone choosing to sit between the two of us.

Lucy reflexively wrapped her slim arms around the small boy as he nestled into her warmth, picking up a stray piece of her silk blonde hair as he twirled it in between his fingers, his head resting against her collarbone. Before I could wrap an arm around Soren, he jumped off of me, running towards the Sky Dragon Slayer, who he just seemed to notice. She looked slightly upset, staring at Lucy and Orion with a longing look in her eyes.

'That's right. Blondie and Wendy have that mother-daughter bond. She must feel left out and I'm not surprised. After all, here she was spending time with Lucy just like a mother and daughter would and then out of the blue, Lucy's real children show up. Poor kid' I thought to myself, feeling sympathy towards the little bluenette.

"Wendy-nee, Wendy-nee, when did you return from your job?" Soren asked running and hugging the little girl. Wendy seemed shocked before petting the boy on his head hesitantly, a small smile appearing on her face.

'Most likely from the sister comment' I thought to myself, watching in amusement as the boy continued hugging the girl

"Ummm, just recently?" Wendy replied shyly, playing along with the boys

"Wendy-nee, we missed you so much! Mummy was so worried about you because you were gone for a whole two weeks and she hadn't heard from you" Soren cried out as he pulled her over to the table we were currently occupying.

Persephone climbed into my lap, taking Soren's place while Wendy sat between Lucy and I. Soren grinned before climbing into Wendy's lap, grinning at me as he did so. As soon as Wendy was seated, Orion dropped Blondie's hair, reaching over to play with Wendy's longer blue hair. My arm instinctively wrapped around Persephone's small form, my other arm tightening my hold around Lucy's shoulder

"You missed me?" Wendy questioned bashfully causing all three of them to nod quickly before smiling widely at her

"Of course we did Wendy-nee, you're our big sister, why would we not miss you?" Orion questioned as he continued to play with her hair. Wendy blushed before her lips quirked into a small half smile. My eyes widened as I realised that sometime in our relationship, we must have adopted the little girl as our own.

'That's no surprise, Wendy already treats Lucy like a mother, so really why should I be so shocked as to learn that I have four children instead of three I reminded myself before smiling at her, causing her to smile shyly back at me

"Soren?" I questioned, looking at the small boy in Wendy's lap

"Yes Daddy?" Soren questioned, turning his head up to look at me, his eyebrow almost quirking in question. I shook my head at the mannerism. Despite looking like Lucy, the boy was so much like me, it was kind of scary.

"When you entered the guild today, you say that you found us? What did you mean?" I questioned and I felt Persephone shrink into me further, Soren frowning slightly as he toyed with his dragon plushie.

"Well, you, mummy, Ry, Seffy and I were playing hide and seek with Loke, Virgo and Capricorn but then Ry, Seffy and I hid too far away from everyone and we got lost" Soren said, his voice quivering.

My eyes widened and I immediately placed one of my large hands on his small head, ruffling the hair slightly, causing him to calm down slightly. I didn't know what possessed me to do it and so the gesture of comfort shocked me.

"Yeah and then we went to look for you, but this strange man and woman appeared and said that we'd never see you again because they were going to take us far away because you and mummy were too strong to fight and so they had to take us somewhere you couldn't find us" Ryan continued as he let go of Wendy's hair, hugging his lion toy harder into his chest, shoulders shaking as he did so. Wendy's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, trying to comfort the small boy

I watched Ryan's shoulders shake, my dragon senses allowing me to see the small movements clearly, causing my fist above Lucy's chest to tighten. I watched as the shocked expression on Lucy's face turned into anger, her eyes hardening as the fire behind her eyes began to flare causing her to pull Ryan tighter into her chest.

"We were so scared so we ran and tried calling out to you but we couldn't find you anywhere. We then tried to call Loke but suddenly there was a bright white light and then we were in the middle of Magnolia" Persephone continued, turning around and standing on my lap, her little arms wrapping around my broad neck.

I removed my hand from Lucy's shoulder, wrapping both my arms around Persephone's frame. I felt my shirt being pulled up from the back as her small fists balled around my shirt. My arms tightened around her small body, hugging her closer into my large chest. Surprisingly, I didn't really care about the wet spot beginning to form on my shirt from her tears.

"We were going to look for you again but then I saw the guild and so we ran here because we knew that you'd be here with everyone else" Soren finished and I nodded, my chest puffing proudly that my children were as smart as this, although it all probably stemmed from Lucy's genes.

However, my pride was short lived as I continued listening to the story. I could feel my blood boil, anger running through my veins. Someone out there was trying to hurt my family and there was no way that they were going to get away with it. Not if I had any say in it.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy" Persephone murmured as she yawned, her small hands rubbing her sleepy eyes, trying to keep herself from falling asleep and failing miserably.

"Me too mummy" Orion and Soren stated, Orion dropping his head back onto Lucy's shoulder while Soren dropped his onto Wendy's, their eyelids fluttering.

Before we could do anything, the three of them were fast asleep. Orion was snoozing against Lucy, Persephone against me and Soren against Wendy, soft snores emanating from each of them. I heard the girls let out soft squeals while all the males cooed at the sight. No one was spared from the 'cuteness' of my children, it seemed that all three had inherited Lucy's way of making everyone fall in love with them.

I shook my head at my thoughts as I turned to Mira, beckoning her over. She quickly walked over, her eyes wide in amazement and happiness as she ruffled Persephone's hair slightly. Persephone's nose twitched, her face scrunching as she snuggled further into me and I had to glare at Mira to stop her from letting out a loud squeal.

"Mira, I swear if you wake them up, I will personally ensure that your precious storeroom is destroyed" I muttered to her and she stared at me, a look of pure fear evident on her face

"I'm sorry Laxus, I didn't mean to, they're just so cute. Please don't hurt my precious storage room" Mira said quickly and I smirked, nodding at her

"Alright, but would you mind taking them into the infirmary and laying them down?" I asked her, standing up as I picked Persephone up, her head on my shoulder as she wrapped his arms around me. She nodded her consent and moved to pick Soren as well as Ryan up, carrying one boy on each shoulder.

"Don't drop them Mira, not that I'm saying you will" Lucy said worriedly as she watched the way Mira held our sons, and I smiled inwardly as I watched her brush away some hair out of Soren's eyes, glancing at our two sons worriedly

"It's alright Lucy, I may not have children myself, but I understand your worries. I promise I won't drop them" Mira replied and Lucy nodded, stepping away from Mira, unconsciously moving towards me, causing me to crack a grin

"Wendy?" I asked, as I shifted Persephone in my hold. I felt her mumble before relaxing, snuggling further into my hold.

"Yes Laxus-san?" Wendy asked, blushing bright red as she looked at me timidly

"Would you mind taking Persephone and following Mira. Also, while you're there would you look after them?" I asked, causing her to blush harder. She stood up and I handed Persephone over to her, the little once again shifting before letting out a small mewl causing my heart to flutter.

"Huh? Ano, why me?" She questioned, staring wide eyed before turning her gaze to the floor, careful not to drop Persephone. I chuckled softly, before walking up to the youngest Dragon Slayer

"Well, you are their older sister aren't you? So if you really are their older sister, then you're going to need to help look after them kiddo" I replied, ruffling her hair slightly, causing her to snap her gaze towards me. She grinned brightly, nodding enthusiastically.

"H-H-Hai" She stuttered before following after Mira, Carla following behind her as the white Exceed reprimanded her for moving so fast with a child in her arms.

I smiled as I watched Wendy run up to the infirmary, realising that I didn't mind having her as a daughter. No, in fact, it pleased me very much. It just meant that I now had two daughters that I could spoil. I wouldn't openly admit this, ever, but I'd always wanted a daughter of my own, and now thanks to Lucy, it seems that I not only had one, but two.

Suddenly, the fear filled faces of my children flashed through my mind as well as their terrified tears and shaking bodies. My face darkened as anger welled up inside me. I hadn't felt this angry since the Fantasia incident and that was saying something. Someone was trying to hurt my family and take my children away and for that, they were going to pay. I turned my attention to Gramps, who also looked enraged.

"Listen up you brats. Someone has targeted some precious members of our guild and of our family and there is no way we are going to let this go. Levy, Warren, I want you two to form a team and do whatever research you need to. The mages probably brought the children to the past; it's probably the only place that Lucy and Laxus from the future cannot get to. Find out whether they have been spotted. The boys said it was a man and woman, so start there. Once they wake up, you can go and speak to them for a description" Gramps said and they nodded in response

I watched as they got up to head down to the library, Gajeel and Pantherlily following them as well as Nab and Laki. I knew that they would get the job done. It was well known that Levy was Lucy's best friend and therefore she'd stop at nothing to find out what was going on. Plus, it was common knowledge that Gajeel has a soft spot for Lucy as she was the only one apart from Levy who Gajeel would talk to.

"Cana, I want you to take Mira and gather a team, you will protect the guild. I doubt the boys will be safe anywhere they go. You will need to keep an eye out for any threats to the guild" Gramps ordered and Cana nodded, putting her barrel down as Elfman, Lisanna, Macao, Wakaba, Juvia, Alzack and Bisca followed her, making their way to the infirmary.

Gramps then turned to me and Lucy, who I noticed had moved back next to me. I didn't know if she was doing it consciously, but the fact that she felt the need to be around me pleased me very much. I smirked to myself smugly as I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. I felt her tense against me before relaxing, causing me to let out a cocky grin.

"Laxus, Lucy, since they are your children, you will be taking care of them. The rest of Team Natsu and the Thunder God Tribe will be your bodyguards" Gramps finished, looking at me. I opened my mouth to argue, however I was cut off with a stern glare from him

"No Laxus. No arguments this time. I understand you are a powerful mage and that you are very capable of protecting your family. However, there are times when you will be occupied with them, giving them all your attention and because of that, I will not risk having them in danger. They are not just precious guild members this time, they are _my great grandchildren_ and I will not let anyone harm them. Even if that means having people to guard _you_ at all times" Gramps said, looking at me with anger in his eyes.

I let out a sigh, nodding at him as I realised that he was right. There would be times when I would slip up and focus on my newfound family. I also knew that in the short time since the trio had arrived, Gramps had already falling in love with the two of them.

'Then again, how could he not? Gramps loves me and he loves Lucy just as much. Therefore, our children will obviously hold a special place in his heart too' I thought to myself

I started moving towards the library, stopping slightly and turning to Lucy who looked at me shyly. I let out a smile and stretched my hand towards her. She blushed and hesitantly took it, entwining our fingers together. I turning my gaze back to the group that consisted of Team Natsu and the Thunder God Tribe

"Alright, we'll need to work something out in order to keep Orion, Persephone and Soren protected at all times. Let's head back to the infirmary" I said before turning and pulling Lucy with me.

I didn't have to turn around to know that my team and Lucy's team were following us. I was surprised that Natsu hadn't made his threat yet, however, the thought soon escaped my mind when we arrived at the infirmary.

I quickly dismissed Mira, Cana and the rest of their group and they quickly left, leaving Wendy behind. I watched as she sat on a bed next to the trio, smiling cheerily as she spoke to Carla while flicking her gaze towards her future siblings, making sure they were okay.

I moved to sit on the bed with her, pulling Lucy with me as Team Natsu sat on the opposite cot and my team in the chairs at the foot of the bed. I watched them as they slept. The two boys looked exactly like Lucy and I and I knew for a fact that when they grew up, they would be the most popular and most wanted mages in all of Fiore. However, Persephone was a perfect blend of me and Lucy and it pained me to think of her inheriting Lucy's body. I let out a small growl as I imagined all the boys that would undoubtedly try to take my precious little princess away from me.

Despite it all, I smirked to myself, lifting my head high in the air, a smug and proud aura surrounding me. Only Lucy and I could ever create such beautiful children. I mean, we are the best looking couple in all of Fiore after all. Even though we are not yet a couple, but still, we are going to be the most attractive pair in all of Fiore.

They were currently sleeping over the sheet, Persephone in between the two boys, their heads touching slightly as they clutched their respective plush toys tightly to their chests. I turned to look at Lucy who was smiling at them softly, amazement and wonder in her eyes.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak, Persephone started to flinch, her faces contorting in fear. Soon, she started thrashing about, hitting each of her brothers, waking them up in the process while causing Lucy to quickly stand up in alarm as she moved over to her.

I watched as she crawled onto the bed, her skirt barely covering her as she placed herself between both boys, pulling Persephone towards her and wrapping her arms around them. She began whispering soothing words as she stroked the girl's hair, causing Persephone to calm down quickly, the boys watching their sister in concern.

Persephone's eyes started fluttering before they opened, wide eyes once again shining in tears. She scrambled up and moved to hug Lucy, while Soren buried his face into the side of her chest, Orion burying his own into her abdomen. I could tell from their deep breathing that they were breathing in her scent, trying to take comfort in the intoxicating smell that belonged solely to their mother.

"Mummy please don't let them take us away" Orion whispered, his small fists bunching around her skirt, pulling it closer to him, causing her already short skirt to ride up.

Lucy frowned before smiling brightly, pulling all three of them closer to her. I watched as they relaxed around her, Soren and Orion completely taking comfort in her warmth as they stopped crying. However, it seemed that Persephone was still unsure, shaking slightly as she continued to cling onto her mother

"I will never let anyone hurt you" Lucy said as she continued stroking Persephone's hair, stopping as she turned to look at her, Persephone's head just a few centimetres away from Lucy's, eyes wide with uncertainty

"Promise?" Persephone whispered softly and Lucy grinned in response

"I promise" She whispered, leaning up and dropping a kiss on her forehead, causing her to grin widely, traces of her tears completely washed off of her face

I stood up and sat on the bed beside Lucy and as soon as I was seated, Persephone crawled into my lap, her head against my chest. I felt Lucy lean on me as she moved to stroke Orion's hair as I wrapped my own arm around Soren, letting him mindlessly play with my fingers

"I won't let anyone take you away either" I said, looking at my family, until I noticed someone missing.

I turned to look at Wendy and grinned at her, calling her over to us. I watched her reaction, my eyes shining in mirth as she stared at me shyly before hesitantly walking over to the bed, crawling between me and Lucy.

Lucy grinned at Wendy as Orion reached over her, picking up Wendy's hair as he began playing with it again, giggling as he ran it over his face, causing it to tickle him.

_~^~^~ No One's POV ~^~^~_

"And neither will we" replied Erza as she stepped forward, smiling at the picturesque family scene in front of her.

Erza couldn't help but notice how good the family looked together. She watched in amusement, wondering how the trio had only just noticed that they weren't alone. Her eyes widened slightly, a look of shock crossing her face as they all grinned brightly.

Her eyebrows furrowed, their smile reminding her off someone as their smiles lifted hers and everyone in the room's sprits. Finally, she let out a soft gasp, eyes widening as she realise exactly who their bright smiles reminded her off

"Lucy, these really are your children. Their smiles light up the world, just like yours does' Erza thought to herself, smiling softly. She was broken out of her thoughts when both boys shrieked loudly, causing Laxus and Lucy to stare at them in question while Persephone giggled at her brother's antics.

"AUNT ERZA! UNCLE GRAY! UNCLE NATSU! HAPPY!" Orion called as he shot off of Lucy, jumping off the bed and running towards the three, hugging them tightly. The team smiled as Erza lifted him up and into her arms, causing him to giggle as he kissed Erza on the cheek

"I missed you guys," Orion said cutely as he looked at them, grinning, and the three couldn't help but grin back. Gray ruffled his hair while Natsu laughed at him, Happy landing on his head yelling out an 'Aye Sir'. The team were drawn towards the small boy; after all, he did remind them of their precious Lucy

"AUNT EVER! UNCLE BIX! UNCLE FREED" Soren called as he too ran towards Laxus' team, climbing into Evergreen's lap and grinning toothily towards Bickslow and Freed. Bickslow stuck his tongue out, causing Soren to do the same as Bickslow laughed, Freed smiling at the little boy

"Hey kid" Bickslow said as he leaned in to ruffle Soren's hair, while his 'babies' surrounded him, causing Soren to pet them on the head

"Don't forget about Seffy" Persephone called, motioning for Freed to pick her up, causing the Rune Mage to oblige as he lifted her into his arms

"I'd never forget you Lara" Freed replied, causing her to grin in response as she hugged him

"Seffy missed you Freed, you haven't come to see Seffy in a long time" Persephone whispered and Freed's heart twisted before he hugged her closer to him

"Seffy! Seffy!" Bickslow's babies called, Persephone laughing at the totems. She then bent over to move closer to the flying totems, her necklace with a small key falling forward, dangling in the air. Seeing the key, Lucy gasped and moved closer to Persephone, her fingers tracing the key.

"Seffy, where did you get this key?" Lucy questioned, looking at the key that was an exact replica of Virgo's key, only smaller. Soren, Orion and Persephone looked at her strangely

"Mummy, you're the one who gave them to us" Orion said as he looked at his mother. Lucy snapped her head towards Orion and Soren, noticing that they too had a necklace; only Soren's key was Loke's while Soren's key was Capricorn's. Suddenly, a bright flash of gold signalled Loke's appearance. As soon as Orion saw him, he struggled in Erza's grasp, smiling brightly at the Lion Spirit as Erza finally let him down.

"LOKE! LOKE!" Orion screamed as he ran towards the Lion Spirit, before jumping and hugging the leader of the Zodiac

"Loke what's going on?" Lucy questioned her Lion Spirit as he picked up Orion who was grinning widely as he played with Loke's messy mane

"Allow me to explain my Princess. I have been speaking to Cygnus the Swan of Time and the Celestial Spirit King and it turns out that in the future, the Spirit King gifts you with copies of mine, Capricorn's and Virgo's keys in order to keep your children safe whenever you or Laxus aren't around" Loke said as he grinned at Orion.

Everyone in the room could see how much Orion loved Loke, which probably meant that Orion loved all of Lucy's spirits. Suddenly, everyone in the room sweat dropped as they realised the reason Orion was dressed in a Lion onesie and why he had a Lion plushie.

"Oh? I didn't know that could happen" Lucy said, looking at Loke for more answers

"It's very rare but it is possible. It just shows how much the Spirit King favours you. I mean, it hasn't been done in over millennia and yet here you are with three children and all have different keys. This shows that the King considers you a friend and wants to keep your descendants safe too. It also means that one or both of your children may become a Celestial Mage. Isn't that right Soren, Orion, Persephone?" Loke questioned as he looked at the trio.

"YEAH! I want to be a Celestial Mage just like Mummy! Her spirits are so cool and they're all really nice to me," Orion said enthusiastically.

"I like Mummy's spirits too, especially the pretty mermaid lady, Aquarius. But I don't mind having Daddy's magic either" Lucy sweat dropped as she heard her daughter speak so fondly of the 'Evil Water Demon', Laxus smiling at his daughter fondly.

"Nu uh, I want to be a Lightning Dragon Slayer just like Daddy when I grow up and then I can be the strongest mage in all of Earthland too" Soren said proudly as he looked at Laxus with admiration, causing Laxus to smile smugly at everyone in the room

"That's right Bolt; your dad is the strongest mage in all of Earthland, isn't he?" Laxus questioned, his chest swelling with pride as Soren nodded enthusiastically, stars in his eyes

"HEY! I'm stronger than your dad. LAXUS FIGHT ME" Natsu said, yelling as he moved to attack Laxus, his fists flaming

"No you're not uncle Natsu, you're strong yeah, but no one is as strong as daddy is. Well, apart from me that is" Soren replied, causing Natsu to fall down with a dejected aura before he could hit Laxus. Soren's words caused the entire infirmary to laugh while Laxus grinned at his son.

"It's okay Natsu, Seffy thinks you're very strong," Persephone whispered, looking at Natsu with a bright smile, causing Natsu to perk up as he grinned back at her

'Soren may be spending way too much time with Freed' everyone thought to themselves as they sweat dropped at his words. However, Freed just nodded in agreement besides Soren, Persephone still in his arms

"Yes, I totally agree Soren, Laxus-sama is the strongest in all of Earthland, of course that is apart from you" Freed replied, causing Soren to grin at him brightly as he nodded

"Yeah, I know, I'm so strong right?" Soren questioned, flexing his small arms and causing the mages in the infirmary to sweat drop while Lucy giggled

"Well, it seems that Soren not only looks like Lucy, he also seems to have inherited Lucy's massive ego" Gray said casually and everyone snickered while Lucy glowered

"Yeah, massive like her butt" Happy teased and everyone snickered once again as Lucy threw a light lacrima at his head

"I'M NOT FAT! BAKA NEKO" Lucy yelled while Happy laughed loudly

"Uncle Natsu is strong too Bolt! Anyone from Mummy's team is strong, but Mummy is the strongest. Mummy is even stronger than Daddy" Orion finally said as he continued playing with Loke's hair. Lucy blushed as she tried to deny her son's accusations

"No, no, I'm not as strong as Daddy" Lucy replied sheepishly, causing Laxus to smirk at her when she used the word 'daddy'

'That's right Lucy, _I'm_ their father and you will be _my wife_' Laxus thought to himself, grinning down at the small blonde mage beside him

"Of course you are Mummy, even Daddy and Grampa and Grampa Gildarts get scared when you're angry. But it's also funny when you're angry" Orion replied grinning at his mother

"How is an angry Devil Lucy funny?" Natsu questioned, shuddering as he remembered his experiences with said 'Devil Lucy'

"Because Mummy is mean to everyone but me, Seffy and Ry when she's angry" Soren replied, giggling as he smiled at his mother

"But what happens when she's angry with you?" Natsu questioned, completely confused as to how Devil Lucy could be nice to anyone

"Don't be stupid Uncle Natsu; Mummy never gets angry at us. She loves us too much" Orion replied, staring at Natsu with a look of indignation while looking slightly offended at Natsu's comment

"It seems that they have you wrapped around their little fingers Lucy" Erza replied, smiling in delight and Lucy blushed, knowing that she was already in love with her children

Orion looked at Loke, squishing the Lion's cheeks together, grinning at him before he beckoned Loke to take him back to his mother. Loke did as he was asked and placed Orion down on the bed, causing him to crawl and lay his head on his mother's lap.

Soren quickly did the same, beckoning Evergreen to carry him back to Laxus before he too crawled in between his parents, his head once again resting against Lucy.

"Freed, can you take Seffy to Daddy please" Persephone questioned causing Freed to nod before delicately placing Persephone onto Laxus' lap, her head resting on the large muscular expanse that he liked to call his chest.

Lucy smiled down at her Soren and moved to play with his hair, causing the boy to purr and cuddle into her body, sighing softly as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his mother's hands through his hair. Orion tugged at one of Laxus' hands, playing with his long fingers.

"Daddy, can we go to the park and play with Mummy's spirits? We promise not to run off or play hide and seek again" Orion asked, looking at his father with hopeful large eyes.

Laxus turned to Lucy and she hesitantly nodded at him, moving to pick up Orion as Laxus did the same for Soren and Elara. Lucy turned to Wendy and smiled at her, holding out a hand for Wendy to grab on to, causing Wendy to beam at Lucy. The parents turned to their friends and beckoned them to follow.

The family walked out of the infirmary and Erza stepped over to the bar, requesting Mira for some food to take to the park. Mira grinned in response, squealing about how cute the family outing was going to be as she pulled out a picnic basket, filling it with all kinds of food. She finally handed it back to Erza before the team made their way to the park.

* * *

**Okay, so yeah, that happened. This will probably be a really fluffy story with minimal angst and fighting, probably only when Laxus and Lucy need to fight against the people trying to take away their children. I don't know why, but I seriously felt like writing a future children story for my OTP, LaLu**

**Links to what Soren, Orion and Persephone look like are all on my profile if you want to check it out.**

**This, along with 'The Benefits of Secrecy' is most likely just going to be side stories and will be updated when I get inspiration, so if you want to see any cute Family!LaLu moments, then don't hesitate to leave it in the review or to PM me**

**Reviews are seriously welcome**


	2. Meet the Dreyars

Meet The Dreyars

_*At the Park. No One's POV*_

The large team were walking towards the park, chattering between them, Team Natsu and The Thunder God Tribe watching as the family interacted with each other. Laxus carried Soren while Lucy carried Orion, Wendy walking between the two parents, holding onto Persephone's hand as Carla rested on her shoulder. The team watched in amusement when Soren started shifting in Laxus' arms, attempting to climb up his chest. Laxus looked at his son strangely, eyebrow quirking while his son pouted at him.

"Daddy I wanna sit on your shoulder" Soren whined as he tried to climb up Laxus' chest once again. Laxus chuckled at the boy and nodded, lifting him up and placing him on his right shoulder.

The boy grinned as he shifted on the large shoulder, making himself comfortable. As soon as Orion saw Soren, he too started squirming in Lucy's arms, causing her to tighten her hold on him, so that he wouldn't fall. However, Lucy's actions caused Orion to become restless as he cried out, struggling harder in her grasp.

"MUMMY! LET ME GO NOW! I WANT TO SIT ON DADDY TOO" Orion finally screeched as he continued struggling, Lucy to once again having to tighten her grip on him

"Wow Laxus, that brat is definitely yours" Bickslow commented, snickering along with Happy at Orion's antics while Laxus glared

"Ry, honey calm down, I'll put you on daddy's shoulders, just stop struggling, I don't want to drop you" Lucy said and at her words, Orion stopped struggling and nodded at her, frowning slightly.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her use of the endearment before Lucy turned and looked at him. Laxus bent over slightly, holding onto Soren so that he wouldn't fall. Lucy placed Orion on his left shoulder before Laxus stood up straight again.

Lucy made sure both boys were secure and safe before stepping away and smiling at them. She then turned back to Wendy and Persephone, smiling at the little girl, bending down and grabbing her hand. Persephone smiled at her mother, holding tightly onto Lucy's hand while ensuring she didn't let go of Wendy's. The family once again continued walking through Magnolia and towards the park.

Laxus trailed back slightly, taking in the sight of his future wife and daughters. They were currently talking about clothes and fashion and about their next shopping trip, Persephone letting out random quips about how she wanted more dresses. He quickened his pace before reaching and grabbing Wendy's free hand.

Laxus' sudden movement caused Wendy to tense, the action startling her as she jumped back before gripping his hand hesitantly. Laxus grinned at her, causing her to beam at him, eyes shining with happiness. Laxus couldn't help but be reminded of Lucy, despite Wendy's hair colour.

'I wonder if she'd dye her hair blonde. I mean she already has the same colour eyes as Lucy, changing her hair colour would only prove that she really was a mini Lucy' Laxus thought to himself, snickering at his own thoughts.

Lucy and Wendy looked at him strangely before shrugging it off, Persephone choosing to accept her father's strange grin, continuing their conversation about clothes while Soren and Orion spoke to Happy and Carla, who had taken to flying beside them. Laxus looked behind at his team along with Lucy's team who were following behind the small family, talking amongst themselves.

The group finally reached the park, quickly finding a place by some trees, next to the lake. Erza, Evergreen and Wendy quickly set up the picnic blanket while Lucy turned towards Laxus, stretching up to pick her sons up and place them safely on the ground.

Laxus couldn't help but stare at Lucy's creamy cleavage, which was pushed up against his chest; almost making them pop out of her shirt. He suppressed a groan, straightening himself once Lucy had got both boys off his shoulders.

She smiled at them, watching as they ran towards Natsu and Gray before she turned around and started walking towards the picnic blanket, Persephone walking over to Freed and gripping his hand. Laxus watched as Lucy walked away from him and couldn't help but notice the soft sway of her hips as her skirt swished around her.

He followed Lucy, studying her as she moved to sit down on the blanket, between Erza and Wendy. Laxus joined her, sitting next to her with Wendy between them as he kept his eyes on his sons, who were currently playing tag with Gray, Natsu and Happy. Persephone was presently with Freed, the former talking animatedly to him as he listened to her intently. Orion turned towards his mother, smiling brightly at her

"Mummy, can we please play with Virgo and Loke too?" Orion questioned, pleading at Lucy with a puppy dog look. Lucy nodded her consent and pulled out the two keys, summoning her spirits to her side. Laxus watched as Loke appeared alongside Virgo, Loke kissing Lucy's hand while Virgo bowed.

"Hello my beautiful Princess, what can your precious Lion in a shining suit do for you today?" Loke asked, kneeling as he continued kissing the back on Lucy's hand, causing Laxus to growl at him

"Good morning, Princess. Is it punishment time?" Virgo said, bowing towards Lucy, which made me raise my eyebrow at her

"No, no punishment Virgo. However, I have a favour to ask" Lucy started and Virgo looked at her

"Yes Princess? What do you need?" Virgo questioned and Lucy smiled at her

"Orion and Soren want to play tag with you and Loke. I hope Loke informed you and the rest of my spirits about the situation?" Lucy questioned and Virgo nodded, turning to Orion who was staring at her with awe and glee

"This must be the little Prince Ryan; it's a pleasure to meet you" Virgo said, bowing towards Orion who grinned in response

"Hello Prince Ryan, would you like to play tag with us?" Loke questioned as he kneeled down to the boy's level.

Orion quickly nodded his head enthusiastically before grabbing Loke and Virgo by their hands, dragging them towards Natsu and Gray. Loke laughed in response, while the usually stoic Maid Spirit cracked a smile. However, suddenly there was a large squeal as Persephone let go of Freed's hand, running over towards Virgo.

"VIRGO! SEFFY MISSED YOU" Persephone squealed as she bounded into the Maid Spirit, hugging the spirit's knees

"Ahh, I take this is the Little Princess, Seffy?" Virgo questioned, bending over and picking up Persephone. Persephone nodded, smiling brightly as a faint blush formed on her face at being called 'Little Princess'

"Seffy was talking to Freed about books, Freed promised Seffy that he'd read Seffy the story of Sleeping Beauty soon" Persephone responded, grinning brightly as she motioned Virgo to take her back to Freed, who took the little girl into his arms once again

Virgo nodded and Loke ruffled Persephone's hair before the two spirits joined Gray, Natsu and Happy once again, resuming their game of tag. Laxus watched his sons run about, their energy seemingly endless before turning to watch his daughter continue talking to Freed about books and fairy tales. He then turned to Lucy, looking at her with amusement

"Little Princess? Little Prince? What was that about? I know you have a massive ego but really? Getting your spirits to call you Princess?" Laxus questioned, mirth shining in his eyes causing Lucy to huff

"I DON'T HAVE A MASSIVE EGO! My spirits call me Princess because if it's not Princess, it's Master and I'd rather not be called Master. They're my friends and they do it out of their own volition, I don't make them do anything. They probably call Ryan and Soren Little Prince and Persephone Little Princess because of that" Lucy replied and Laxus nodded at her

Laxus watched as Wendy got up to play with the boys before turning around to speak to Bickslow while Lucy spoke to Erza and Evergreen. Their eyes weren't focused on their children because they knew that Wendy, Natsu and Gray along with Lucy's spirits would make sure nothing happened.

A few hours passed by and it was almost lunchtime, causing Lucy to call everyone to the blanket as she set out the food. The boys ran towards their parents, quickly beginning to scoff down food, sending it flying everywhere. Lucy shot her sons a scathing look and they quickly gulped

"Sorry mummy" Both boys said, looking apologetic as they put their food down on the blanket, staring at the ground sheepishly

"It's alright, just eat properly and make sure you don't spit food everywhere" Lucy replied, her scathing gaze melting at the sad look on their face, causing them to nod, smiling brightly as they continued eating in a more civilised manner.

"Seffy, sweetheart don't you want anything?" Lucy questioned, as her daughter left Freed's side to sit in Laxus' lap, it seemed the girl was very attached to her father and his green haired best friend

"Seffy want chicken" Persephone responded and Lucy nodded before handing her a drumstick, Laxus holding a napkin under her, making sure she didn't dirty herself

"Wow Lucy, you're really good with kids," Gray commented and everyone nodded in agreement, causing Lucy to blush and smile at them

"Well, that's not really surprising, after all, she takes care of Wendy as well as you two idiots" Bickslow snickered, causing Wendy to blush while Natsu and Gray glared at him

"WE'RE NOT KIDS" Gray and Natsu shouted before turning to glare at each other

"STOP COPYING ME" They yelled again, ticks appearing on both their foreheads

"I SAID STOP COPYING ME" Came their shouts once again

"THAT'S IT STRIPPER. FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu yelled

"BRING IT ON FLAMING PRICK. ICE MAKE LANCE" Gray screamed

However, before their spells could charge, Laxus punched the both of them in the face, sending them flying through the air before hitting the tree, causing their forms to slump. Laxus glared at the both of them, Persephone in his arms as he glowered, standing over them threateningly

"If you idiots even think about fighting in the presence of my children again, I will make sure that you regret it" Laxus snarled, holding tighter onto Persephone who giggled at her father

"What the hell, Laxus" Natsu groaned, rubbing his head

"You two idiots can't control your fights, your spells could hit Soren, Orion, Wendy or Persephone at any time, so no more fighting" Laxus ordered, causing the two to freeze before nodding frantically. Laxus nodded before sitting back down and placing Persephone in his lap once again. Wendy blushing furiously at being mentioned as part of the family.

Once everyone had finished eating, Soren and Orion quickly got up and began playing tag again. Seffy snuggled up next to Freed, lying on his lap as she decided to take an after lunch nap, the Rune Mage absentmindedly playing with her long hair as he read a book. Laxus turned to Lucy, ready to start a conversation when he frowned at her appearance. Lucy looked exhausted, her face pale and skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat.

Laxus turned his gaze to his two sons, realising that she'd been holding open not one, but two Zodiac gates for a good few hours now. Laxus glared at Lucy and she weakly raised her eyebrows in question, grimacing slightly.

"Blondie, you need to send your spirits back. It's no good exhausting your magic over this. The boys think they're still in the future, but we're not. You're not as strong as your future self, you can't hold open two Zodiacs for this long" Laxus said, looking at her worried as he pulled her up against him, supporting her against his side.

Laxus ran a hand through her hair, brushing it out of her eyes before running his hands down her side and wrapping them around her waist, and pulling her into his lap with her back propped against his chest. He bent his head downwards, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, placing a kiss on her neck causing Lucy to sigh as she leaned into him further, her shoulders drooping as she relaxed against him. He had no idea what possessed him to do so, but the action felt completely natural to him.

"No, it's fine. If they want to play with my spirits for longer, I'll be fine," Lucy replied stubbornly, smiling at her children. Laxus sighed; calling Soren and Orion over, the boys running over towards their parents.

"Soren, Orion, say goodbye to Loke and Virgo, Mummy is tired," Laxus said, looking at them sternly. Lucy shifted against him and turned to glare at him

"No, it's fine, continue playing" Lucy replied, smiling weakly at the group. Loke and Virgo gasped at the exhausted look on her face before Loke sent her a sharp look.

"Princess, you should have told us. It's not good using this much magical power; your body isn't able to sustain it. We'll be returning to the spirit world now" Loke said as both he and Virgo bowed and said goodbye to the children. Laxus turned to see Lucy give out a sigh of relief before she looked apologetically at Orion and Soren

"I'm sorry you couldn't play with them for longer" Lucy said and the boys ran towards their parents, Soren moving to Laxus' left side and Orion sitting on the right side, resting his head against Lucy's lap.

"It's okay mummy, we know that you shouldn't use too much magic" Orion said as he hugged Lucy, causing her to smile and play with his hair. Orion's eyes fluttered shut, purring at the action as he nuzzled her

"Mummy can we play hide and seek?" Soren questioned suddenly, looking at her pleadingly. She finally managed to lift herself off of Laxus and turned to them

"No, we can't let you out of our sites and if you hide, the mages may return and take you away" Laxus replied harshly, looking at their dejected and terrified faces as they nodded. Lucy glared at him and hit him on his head, reprimanding Laxus for his harsh tone

"Sorry boys, Daddy didn't mean to sound angry or scare you. You can play hide and seek on one condition. You hide with a member of our teams" Lucy replied, and the boys grinned at her before nodding.

"Aunt Erza, Aunt Ever, will you play hide and seek with us?" Soren called looking at the girls who turned from their conversation and nodded at him, standing up and following him to the group

"Mummy, Daddy?" Soren questioned again

"No, go play without us, Mummy and Daddy need to rest and talk about things" Laxus replied and Orion and Soren grinned before moving on to the last members

"Uncle Freed, Uncle Bix do you wanna play too?" Orion questioned as he moved towards them. Bickslow nodded his consent while Freed looked apologetic

"I must apologise Orion, but I'm going to have to decline the offer, I promised your sister I'd stay with her as she took her nap" Freed responded and Orion nodded before looking at his younger sister. He grinned before running up to her, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead

"Take care of our Seffy, Uncle Freed" Orion responded, trying to sound threatening and Freed nodded causing Orion to grin before running off, missing the squeals of Erza and Ever, and the soft look Lucy was sending him

"You really are protective of your sister huh?" Bickslow questioned a grinning Orion and the twins nodded furiously

"Yes, uncle Natsu, uncle Gray, uncle Freed, Aunt Mira, Aunt Erza Aunt Ever, you and Daddy taught us that we should always protect Seffy and Wendy because we're brothers and so we have to look after them" Soren replied and Bickslow grinned before nodding

"Yes, that is correct, in the unlikely event when we aren't there to protect them, you will have to defend their honour. You have been taught well" Erza nodded, completely accepting of their words as the twins grinned at her.

_*Laxus's POV*_

I heard Orion yell about how Erza was hiding with him while Soren wanted to hide with Bickslow. I continued to watch as Erza lifted Orion, putting him on her shoulders while Bickslow did the same as the group moved to hide from Natsu, who was currently the seeker.

"If it's okay with you Laxus, I'm going to take Lara by the lake and sit with her there. She wanted to play in the water once she woke up" Freed stated before picking up Persephone

"Alright, be careful with her" I responded causing Freed to nod.

I watched him carefully sit down by the river, Persephone in his lap protectively as he folded his sleeves up before he continued reading his book. I let out a soft smile involuntarily, noting how the sun made Persephone's hair shine similar to Lucy's, forming a halo around her head.

'Daddy's little Angel' I thought to myself, an uncharacteristic soft smile on my face

Finally, I turned to Lucy who was now blushing, as we were alone together. Grinning, I pulled her closer to me, so that her head was against my collarbone, wrapping my arms around her tighter and placing my chin on top of her head.

"Blondie, we need to figure out where we're going to stay," I said and she nodded under me before stiffening

"You're blonde too Cuddles" Lucy replied snickering to herself and smacking my hands, causing me to growl. I threw her off of me, and she lay on the ground letting out a small squeak. I climbed on top of her, her hips resting between my thighs as I pinned her down

"I'm not fucking cuddly, Blondie" I growled out, nipping at her ear, sending shivers through her spine while I moved down, kissing her jaw and resting my head against her neck, placing soft kisses along the tender flesh

"Mmmm, that's not what Soren said" Lucy moaned her voice husky as she threw her head back, allowing me further access to her throat, I let out a growl as I continued nipping at the skin, undoubtedly leaving my mark on her as my hands travelled up her hips and towards her breasts

"Laxus, stop, the kids will see and we still have to discuss living arrangements," Lucy said, moving my hands away and pushing me off of her. I growled out again and nodded, but not before placing one last kiss onto her neck. I sat up, pulling her with me until she was once again in my lap

"Is your place big enough, because mine isn't? Also I doubt in the future we'll be living at my small apartment and we don't want to alarm them, so we need to find out where we live in the future somehow" Lucy replied and I nodded, thinking it over

"We probably do live in my house, after all, it is a six bedroom house, besides it's not exactly suitable for children or living in considering I'm rarely home. Another problem would be that it wouldn't look the same as it does 7 years into the future. Plus, with the amount of bedrooms I have, they all probably have their own rooms and we don't know what they look like or how they've been designed, so we'll need to figure out how to get that sorted" I replied and I felt her nod against me and I could almost see the gears working in her mind.

Suddenly she gasped and turned herself in my lap, smiling at me. I don't think she noticed that she was currently straddling me with my hands placed on her hips and well; I wasn't going to tell her.

"What if we contact Ultear and get her to use her Arc of Time magic on it? I'm sure she'll be able to transform it to what it looks like 7 years into the future" Lucy replied and I was impressed, I would never have thought about that

"That's a good plan and all but how do we contact Ultear?" I questioned and Lucy smiled as she watched the game of hide and seek continue

"Through Erza" Blondie replied and I looked at her questioningly

"How would Erza know how to contact Ultear?" I questioned once again and Lucy giggled

"She won't know how to contact Ultear. No, she'll contact Jellal who will contact Ultear" Lucy replied, snickering to herself.

"Why would Erza know how to contact Jellal?" I questioned, causing her to snicker again, covering her mouth with both hands as she looked to the side, an evil look on her face

"Because, they're together," Lucy replied as she continued giggling manically, causing me to raise my eyebrows in question

"You mean…?" I asked, trailing of and causing her to nod

"Oh yeah, they're definitely doing the horizontal tango, if you know what I mean" Lucy replied, and I sweatdropped realising that she had yet to stop snickering to herself

"Alright, since that is sorted. Let's talk about us" I replied and I felt her stiffen, her laughter dying

"What do you mean about us?" She replied shyly, causing me to let out a chuckle

"Clearly, we have feelings for each other. After all, in the future we're married and have four children" I replied, looking at her with amusement

"Yes, so?" Lucy replied, looking up at me

I moved my hands from her hips to grope at her butt, pulling her closer into me, so that she was sitting directly on top of my crotch. She gasped as our position became apparent to her, a soft blush forming on her cheeks

"So, I think that maybe you should become mine" I replied, my voice husky. I could hear Lucy's heart race as her blush deepened and I had to bite down a smirk

"Isn't that too fast? I mean… we just found out about everything," she said quietly before trailing off, looking at me through her eyelashes. I chuckled at her, moving my head to the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath as her smell washed through me

"Our children from the future have arrived and we're taking care of them, even discussing living together. I'm sure it's not moving too fast" I replied, moving to feather soft kisses on her exposed collarbone. Lucy moaned and I felt my member twitch at the sound.

"Alright, fine. But we're going to do this properly. I expect you to take me out on dates and woo me, you hear me Lightning Rod?" Lucy replied and I chuckled at her at her, nodding my consent. I moved my head up and captured her lips between my own, eliciting a gasp from her.

I could hear her heart beating faster and felt her groan against me before wrapping her arms around my neck and giving in to the kiss. I sucked at her lower lip, nipping at the flesh as I asked for entrance. She complied, and I felt my tongue slip into hers, massaging her tongue with my own.

Our mouths continued battling for dominance as I pulled her flush against me, her breasts pressed against my chest, groping at her butt while groaning at the feel of her skin. She absentmindedly ground her hips against me, causing me to let out a growl. I broke off the kiss and once again moved down to nip at her jaw, trailing kisses to her neck, however we quickly pulled apart as we heard two squeals

"EWWW!" Orion screamed, covering his eyes

"DADDY, THAT'S WEIRD" Soren screeches, following pursuit of his brother as he too covered his eyes. Lucy stiffened against me before scrambling out of my lap, blushing deeply at being caught in an intense make out session by none other than our sons.

"Laxus, you better not be dishonouring Lucy" Erza threatened and I could see her almost reach out for her sword, causing me to gulp

"ERZA! IT'S OKAY" Lucy replied hastily, hands waving frantically in front of her, the Requip mage nodded before once again moving off to hide

"Virgo!" I heard Persephone call, causing both Lucy and I to snap towards our youngest child, our eyebrows rising as she held the key in her hand

"Yes Princess Seffy?" Virgo questioned, bowing, causing Lucy to stiffen in shock

"Wait, how did she just summon Virgo" Lucy whispered, disbelief evident in her voice

"What do you mean?" I questioned, wondering what was going through Lucy's head

"It should be impossible, I myself couldn't call out any of the Zodiac until I was around 10 or 11" Lucy whispered, causing my eyes to widen

"You mean…" I stated, trailing off as Lucy nodded

"Persephone has a lot of magic power in her. It takes a lot of magical power to call out a Zodiac, especially without the summoning chant," Lucy explained causing me to smirk

"Why are you surprised? My family has been known to have extreme amounts of power, that added to your own power would mean that any of our children would also have lots of magic" I replied and she nodded, however, even at my words she still looked shocked

"Virgo, can you bring Freed and Seffy swimsuits, Seffy wants to play in the water with Freed" Seffy asked politely, letting out a small grin as Virgo nodded

"Right away Princess" Virgo stated before disappearing, only to reappear with a small blue and yellow two-piece swimsuit. The top was like a small crop top while the bottoms consisted of a small ruffled skirt. Freed had a matching pair of board shorts

I watched as Virgo hid Persephone behind a shield of rock, allowing her to change in private as the Maid spirit assisted her. Freed looked shocked, before looking around for a space to change. However, he didn't have to look far as Virgo erected a rock wall in front of him too, blocking him from my gaze.

"I didn't know your spirits could give you clothes," I stated, looking at Lucy

"It's not common, but considering how much I lose my clothes and end up naked, Virgo supplies me with clothing when I need it" Lucy replied, shrugging slightly

I nodded before throwing myself backwards, pulling Lucy with me. I heard her squeal, causing me to grin as she rested on top of my chest, our legs entwined. She looked up at me, blushing at our new position before I wrapped my arm around her waist, my hand casually resting by her butt.

"I think the kids should be fine for a another hour or so, so how about we take a nap?" I questioned and Lucy nodded hesitantly before placing her head on top of my chest, unconsciously snuggling against me.

I watched as her eyes fluttered shut after a few minutes, quickly falling asleep while I drew lazy circles on her back, enamoured with her smooth skin. I turned my gaze up to the sky before letting out a small grin. Just earlier I had thought about making Lucy my woman, and now she was. I let out a quiet chuckle, before closing my eyes, letting sleep drift over me too.

_*Time Skip – An hour later*_

I felt someone shake me awake and shot up, alarmed and ready for a fight as lightning crackled around me. However, I drew my magic back in as I heard the familiar giggle of Lucy and my future daughter.

"Daddy wake up, we need to go back to the guild" Persephone said, her face popping in front of my face as she grinned toothily at me, shaking me as she did so

"Alright princess, I'm up" I said, grumbling sleepily while I rubbed my eyes.

However, hearing more giggles and chuckles, I stiffened before turning around to see both team Natsu and my own team laughing at me. I wondered what was going on and turned to Lucy, eyebrows rising in question. Lucy just shook her head, a small smile on her face

"Come on then, let's get back to the guild. We still need to call Ultear and get the house ready," Lucy said causing me to nod before I got up, picking up Persephone as I did so. On the way back to the guild, Persephone stayed in my arms while Erza carried Orion and Bickslow carried Soren. Lucy walked beside me, idly chatting to Wendy.

"Seffy?" Happy called, flying over to my daughter's side, causing her to turn to him

"Yes Happy?" Seffy replied, grabbing the Exceed and hugging him

"Why is your hair like Mira's?" Happy questioned, reaching a paw to poke at her tied up fringe

"Did you forget Happy? Seffy's hair is like Mira's because Mira is Seffy's Godmother and Seffy want's to be like Mira, that's why Seffy is going to learn Demon Soul take over when Seffy is older" Seffy said casually, causing me to stiffen as Lucy's head snapped to her daughter, eyes wide

"Oh? And who's your Godfather?" Happy questioned, pulling out a fish as he chewed on it

"Freed, who else would Seffy's Godfather be?" Seffy questioned, stating it almost as if it was common knowledge

"So that's why you're so attached to Freed" Ever commented, causing Seffy to nod before grinning brightly at Freed

"Mira always makes Seffy ice cream and cake and Freed always reads with Seffy when Seffy's in the guild while Daddy and Mummy are too busy with the guild paperwork" Seffy said before snuggling closer to me

"What about you two? Who are your Godparents?" Happy questioned tactlessly while looking at my two sons, causing Soren's eyebrow to raise while Orion tilted his head to the side, biting his lip in a manner that screamed Lucy

"Happy? Are you okay?" Orion questioned, concentrating intently on the Exceed

"Why would I not be?" Happy questioned before leaving Persephone's grasp, flying between my sons

"Because, you already know who our Godparents are," Soren said, as if he were stating the obvious

"Maybe Happy forgot, Ren. Maybe Mummy's kicks for teasing Mummy caused him to lose his memory" Seffy said causing Soren and Orion to nod solemnly

"Maybe if you weren't so mean to Mummy then Mummy would stop kicking you Happy and then you wouldn't forget" Orion advised, while Happy sweatdropped

"I'm not mean to Lucy," He argued

"Then why does Mummy kick you and Natsu so much" Orion questioned, causing Happy to adopt a look of deep thought

"Because she's crazy," Happy said finally

"I'M NOT CRAZY YOU STUPID CAT" Lucy yelled, a tick appearing on her forehead, causing me to chuckle

"See, crazy," Happy teased before giggling and flying away from Lucy

"Whatever cat" Lucy grumbled, stomping beside me

"So, you didn't answer me" Happy said, once again flying beside the twins

"My Godparent's are uncle Bix and aunt Ever" Soren said, grinning at Bickslow and Evergreen, the former who had frozen at Soren's words while Evergreen looked on in shock

"I-I-I don't know what to say" he stuttered, looking at me and Lucy, he had his visor on but I could sense the faint smell of tears, causing me to shake my head at his hysterics

"Thank you Lucy" Evergreen said softly causing Lucy to smile at her

"Mine are aunt Erza and uncle Gray" Orion stated, grinning up at Erza and Gray, the formed stiffening before blushing and turning to Lucy

"Are you really that surprised Erza?" Lucy questioned, shrugging at the Requip mage who was like a sister to her

"I am honoured, Lucy" Titania replied, Lucy grinning in response

"Same here Lucy" Gray said, grinning at his teammate

"WHAT ABOUT ME LUCE?" Natsu yelled, looking hurt as a dejected aura surrounded him

"It's okay Natsu, Mummy said you and Levy are Wendy-nee's Godparents" Seffy said, placating Natsu, the latter grinning before pumping a fist into the air. I turned to look at Wendy who was blushing hard before shaking my head as we continued walking to the guild.

_*At the Guild. No One's POV*_

The family and their friends entered the guild, causing the members to wave and greet them once again. Erza and Bickslow put down the two boys, Soren ran over to Makarov while Orion ran towards Gildarts, the boys talking to them animatedly about what they had done throughout the day.

Laxus carried his daughter to Mira, placing her on the bar counter, causing Persephone to smile before turning herself around to talk to Mira, who was smiling softly at the little girl before blushing as Freed took a seat at the bar.

"Did you know we're Lara's Godparents in the future, Mira?" Freed questioned softly, making sure Seffy couldn't hear him. Mira's eyes widened at the news before she let out a squeal

"Really? I knew I'd be the Godmother of one of Lucy's children" She replied excitedly before turning to Persephone, handing her some raspberry cheesecake, causing the little girl to squeal happily, digging into her cake

"Mhm, it seems that she's very attached to us. She even wants to learn Demon Soul Take Over magic so that she can be just like you. It's why her hair is like yours" Freed continued, causing Mira to blush before pulling the little girl into an unexpected hug

"Mira, are you okay?" Seffy questioned as struggled to continue eating her cake

"Of course I am, it's not my fault you're just the most adorable little girl ever," Mira said causing Persephone to blush

"Mira… can Seffy eat her cake now" Persephone questioned, pouting slightly

"Oh! Of course" Mira said before letting the girl go, moving back to continue serving people

"Freed, will you read to Seffy?" Persephone questioned, causing him to nod as he pulled out 'Grimm Tales' by Phillip Pullman, reading her the story of Briar Rose. Lucy and Laxus wandered over to Mira, the barmaid turning to them in question

"Lucy and I are going to go get the house set up for the children, we won't be back for a while. Are you okay watching over Persephone? Gramps has Soren and Gildarts has Orion" Laxus informed, causing Mira to nod

"How are you going to get the house set up? You don't know anything about the future?" Mira questioned quietly, turning to look at Persephone, ensuring the girl didn't hear the conversation

"We've contacted Ultear, she's going to use her Arc of Time magic in order to put the house together, as it were in the future" Lucy replied, causing Mira to nod before her eyes sparkled

"So… you two huh?" Mira questioned, looking at them with excitement

"Uhh… yeah" Lucy responded shyly while Laxus nodded

"I never would have pegged it as you two, Natsu and Lucy or Gray and Lucy sure, hell even Loke and Lucy, but never you two" Mira said offhandedly, causing Laxus to growl as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist, holding her possessively towards him

"Yeah, well she's mine, not theirs" He stated gruffly, causing Mira to nod frantically, completely enthused by the idea

"Ano… Laxus we have to get going if we want to meet Ultear and Jellal in time" Lucy said, blushing furiously while Laxus nodded

"Daddy? Mummy? Where are you going? Don't leave Seffy" Persephone called out, tears in her eyes as she watched her parents walk away. Laxus stiffened before turning around and walking up to her, taking her in his arms.

"Daddy would never leave you Princess, but Mummy and Daddy need to go do something so you're going to stay here with Freed and Mira okay? When we're done we'll come back and we can all go out for dinner" Laxus said, placing a kiss on her forehead

"Promise?" Persephone questioned, sticking out her pink finger

"Promise" Laxus replied, wrapping his large pink around her smaller one

"Okay Daddy, but come back soon" Persephone replied before wrapping her arms around his broad neck, hugging him as tight as she could.

She let him go and pressed a kiss to his cheek before smiling at him. Laxus' heart gripped as he took in the sight of his daughter before nodding and placing her back on the counter, ruffling her hair before nodding at a squealing Mira and smiling Freed. He turned around and walked back to his future wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as the two of them exited once again.

"Let's get going, we need to be back in time for dinner so that I can keep my promise to Persephone… What is it Blondie?" Laxus questioned, looking at Lucy who was smiling brightly

"Persephone completely has you wrapped around her fingers" Lucy replied, giggling at her future husband, causing Laxus to frown in response

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Laxus responded, a faint blush on his face

"Oh please! You want to hurry up so that you can keep your promise to her. Plus you're such a hypocrite! You questioned my spirits when you yourself referred to her as Princess twice now. She has you wrapped around her finger and you don't even realise it" Lucy explained, mirth shining in her eyes

"Tch, whatever, let's just get going" He replied, causing Lucy to shake her head in exasperation

The two continued walking in silence, Laxus aware of the comments of how cute he and Lucy looked together from the strangers around town. He sighed before pulling her closer towards him, wrapping his arm tighter around her as he led her towards his house.

As they got closer, Lucy's eyes widened at the large house standing in front of her. She'd known that Laxus was rich due to being S Class since he was a teen, but she didn't know that he was this rich. She stared at the large house in front of her, wondering why he'd invested in the home if he we was rarely around to stay in it.

The house was placed in the forest, a prime location that was close enough to the town to access both the shops and guild easily but still far enough to create a sense of privacy and peace. It was made of dark oak wood with large glass windows placed sporadically around and two stories high.

Close to the house was a swimming pool with some lounge chairs and a fire pit close by that looked both warm and inviting. She continued browsing the house, realising that the garden led to a small patio fitted with a swing set. She turned to Laxus, mouth gapping at the sight

"This is your house?" Lucy questioned, looking at him in shock. Sure, it wasn't as big and grand as the Heartfilia grounds and home but at the same time it was still impressive.

"Yeah… it's not common knowledge but I've always wanted a family and I had this house commissioned with the idea of raising a family in it. However, I'm rarely home and whenever I am, the team tend to crash in the spare bedrooms" Laxus replied shrugging before grasping Lucy's hand and pulling her towards the front door, where Jellal stood with Meredy.

"Jellal? Meredy? Where's Ultear?" Lucy questioned, looking around for the Time mage

"Lucy… I wasn't aware that you didn't know, but Ultear is no longer with us" Meredy replied solemnly, causing Lucy to stiffen

"You mean… she's dead?" She whispered, shock evident in her voice. Hearing her words, Meredy and Jellal's eyes bugged out of their heads before Jellal regained his composure

"No! No! It's just that in order to win against the Dragon attack at the Grand Magic Games last year, Ultear had to use a taboo spell and which had serious repercussions," Jellal informed in a sombre tone

"What kind of repercussions?" Lucy questioned worriedly

"She was aged drastically, causing her to turn into an old woman. It also drained her magic extensively and so she's been left weaker than before. We're sorry for not informing you off this and wasting your time, but we felt it was something we had to do in person" Meredy responded, a sad twinge to her voice, causing Lucy to frown

"Now what are we going to do?" Lucy questioned, looking at Laxus

"I don't know, your plan was the best to be honest" Laxus replied, causing Lucy to frown

"Lucy, if I may ask, what exactly is going on? Erza didn't mention why you needed Ultear's power, only that we had to meet you here at Laxus' home" Jellal said, causing Lucy to frown

"Oh? I thought Erza would have told you. You see; it seems that in the future, Laxus and I are married and we have four children. Three of which have been sent to the past because someone is trying to take them away from us. We have no idea when they'll attack, so while keeping an eye on the children, we have to ensure that they don't think anything is wrong. That's why we wanted Ultear, so that she could use her Arc of Time on the house and change it to what it will look like 7 years in the future" Lucy informed, causing Jellal's eyes to widen before nodding

"I thought you said you had four children? Why were only three sent to the past? What happened to the fourth?" Meredy wondered out loud

"Wendy, she's the fourth child. It seems me and Blondie here adopted her," Laxus answered, Jellal and Meredy nodded

"I see, well, there is a way that it could still be done, changing the house so that it could look like what it is seven years into the future. However, you'll need to summon Horologium as you'll need to use a spell that requires his power" Jellal responded, causing Lucy's eyes to widen

"What do I need to do?" Lucy questioned, looking at Jellal intently

"I don't know, I've only read about it. You'll need to question Horologium about it" Jellal responded, causing Lucy to sweatdrop

"Alright then" she said, summoning her spirit out

"Yes Miss Lucy? Is there anything you need?" Horologium questioned, his voice as impassive as usual

"Yes Horologium, Jellal said that there was a spell that could be done that would require your power in order to change Laxus' house to what it would look like 7 years in the future?" Lucy replied, causing Horologium to let out a yelp

"AHH! Yes, the Celestial Time spell, it is not forbidden per se, however it is very rare to be used. I will have to ask the Celestial King for permission to perform it" Horologium said before disappearing, causing Lucy to sigh

"So… you two huh?" Jellal questioned, looking at the two blondes as he unintentionally repeated Mira's words

"Yeah" Laxus replied gruffly, speaking to his previous partner for the first time since they got there

"I see, I'm not surprised," Meredy said, grinning while Lucy looked at her questioningly

"Why would you say that?" She questioned, looking at the Heavenly Body mage

"Well, it was clear that Laxus had some sort of feelings towards you during the Grand Magic Games, I mean during our break at Ryuzetsu Island, Laxus kept watching you discreetly, obviously he didn't know that I'd noticed and he even got extremely angry at Flare and Minerva's treatment of you" Jellal explained, causing Laxus to blush as Lucy turned to him with questioning eyes

"Is that true Laxus?" She asked, looking at him with amusement

"Shut up Blondie" Laxus grumbled out, unable to look her in the eyes, almost growling at how perceptive the blue haired mage was

"Awwww! You don't have to be so embarrassed, that's really cute" Lucy squealed, hugging him tightly

"Whatever" He grumbled out, hugging her back

"Miss Lucy, the Spirit King has granted me permission to use the spell. If you three would step back, I will perform the spell" Horologium stated, causing the three mages to step back

"Is there anything you need Horologium?" Lucy questioned, looking at her spirit worriedly

"No, I will be fine as long as you have enough magic power in you to sustain the magic for the duration of the spell" Horologium informed, causing Lucy to nod

"Wait, Blondie, I don't think this is a good idea" Laxus said, stopping Lucy

"What do you mean?" She questioned

"I mean, that you've already held open two Zodiacs today for a good few hours, I'm not sure you'll be able to sustain the spell" Laxus replied, causing Lucy to sigh

"You worry too much, I'll be fine. If I didn't think I could do it, I wouldn't" Lucy stated. Laxus hesitated, opening his mouth to argue

"Laxus please… just trust me?" Lucy asked, once again Laxus stared before nodding hesitantly

"Alright Horologium, go ahead" Lucy replied to her spirit who nodded before turning to the house, spreading his arms around, creating a large magic circle over the house

"I, Celestial Spirit Horologium, Gate of the Clock, have been granted permission by the Celestial Spirit King to evoke: Celestial Time sphere" Horologium stated firmly, causing the magic circle to turn into a ball of transparent yellow magic, wrapping itself around the house

"Fast Forward: Seven years" He spelled, the four mages watching in awe as the magic bubble started spinning, causing the house to glow. Lucy could feel her magic draining rapidly, but knew she had more in her before it would cause a problem

Finally, after a few minutes, the sphere burst, sending specs of Celestial Eternano through the air, falling to the ground as if it were snow before disappearing. Horologium turned to Lucy, before bowing

"Is that all you required of me Miss Lucy?" Horologium questioned

"Yes, thank you for your help and thank Stache face for me too" Lucy said, smiling brightly at her spirit, who nodded before disappearing

"So Jellal, Meredy would you two like to stay for dinner?" Lucy questioned, turning to the two mages

"Ehh? Can we please stay Jellal? You can see Erza and I can see… never mind" Meredy said enthusiastically before blushing as she almost revealed her crush

"Who can you see Meredy? Is it a boy? Tell me" Jellal demanded, going into overprotective big brother mode, causing Meredy to blush deeper

"EHH! NO ONE! LUCY HELP" Meredy squealed, running and hiding behind Lucy, who sweatdropped before grinning mischievously

"This person… wouldn't happen to be my pink haired, hot headed best friend who happens to be a Fire Dragon Slayer? Would it?" Lucy questioned, causing both Laxus and Jellal to stiffen

"You have a thing for Natsu?" Laxus questioned, wondering how anyone could like the teenager who still acted like a child

"No! Of course not…" Meredy replied, frantically waving her hands about while looking at Lucy in betrayal, however, her blush contradicted her denial

"Natsu? When did this happen?" Jellal questioned, staring at his guild mate

"Ummm… I don't know what you're talking about" Meredy said quietly, poking her two fore fingers together as she curled up in a ball somewhere far away from them

"Meredy" Jellal said firmly causing her to sigh and throw her hands up in the air

"Okay! I may or may not have developed a crush on him after the Chariot race at the GMG and then further during his fight against the Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue" Meredy finally uttered, causing Lucy's eyes to widen

"You've liked him for more than a year?" Lucy questioned in disbelief, Meredy nodding in response

"He was just so… spectacular. He cares so much about the guild and his friends… it's admirable," Meredy said quietly, her blush darkening

"Lucy, we will join you for dinner, I'd love to meet your future children" Jellal said suddenly

"Ehhhh? Okay" Lucy stated, wondering why Jellal had accepted so suddenly, that was until she saw his dark aura, his face completely blackened as his eyes glowed red

"Besides… I need to have a little talk with my dear friend Natsu" Jellal continued, his voice dark as he chuckled maliciously, causing Lucy and Meredy to step back and away from him in terror

"Alright, whatever. Let's just enter and see the house yeah?" Laxus finally stated, trying to placate the situation as he took Lucy's hand into his own, dragging her into the house along with the two mages of Crime Sorcière.

Lucy's eyes widened at the house as Laxus guided her through each of the rooms. The house had many rooms, the bottom floor consisting of a lounge room as well as a living room; both decked in comfortable sofas, plush carpets and Lacrima Vision. The ground floor also had a small, comfortable sized office that had walls covered in bookshelves, causing Lucy to yelp in happiness. Lastly, there was a game/play room that was suitable for adults and children, a large kitchen, a large bathroom and of course a dining room.

The top floor seemed to consist of only bedrooms and bathrooms. There was a large corridor, and the end of the corridor was what turned out to be the master bedroom, or in other words, Lucy and Laxus' room. The walls were a royal blue with white carpet, the bedframe black with blue and gold comforter and pillows. The room seemed to be a perfect blend of Lucy and Laxus. There were two doors in the room, one leading to an en suite bathroom while the other led to a spacious walk in closet that was filled with clothes that belonged to both Lucy and Laxus.

Next to the master bedroom was what turned out to be the guest room, beautifully decorated with soft creams and white colours. Along the corridor finally were six rooms. On either side were two bedrooms with a bathroom between the rooms. The bedrooms both had doors that joined the bathrooms to each other.

On the left side Lucy noted, was what she believed to be Orion and Soren's room. Orion's was decorated in different shades of gold and blue, his walls covered in murals of Lucy's different Celestial spirits while Soren's room was decorated in black and blue, blue lightning strikes covering his walls. That left the right hand side consisting of Wendy and Persephone's room.

Wendy's room was decorated in different shades of light blue and white, soft white clouds painted on three of her walls, while the last one had a painting of what Lucy imagined was Grandeeney. Persephone's room was similar to Wendy's, however hers was painted in different creams and purples, with different flowers littering her walls sporadically.

"You have a beautiful home" Jellal complimented, causing Lucy to blush

"Technically, it's our future home" Lucy replied

"So, are we going out for dinner or am I cooking?" Lucy questioned, looking at Laxus

"We'll go out. I'm sure it's too late for you to start cooking anyway" Laxus replied.

Lucy nodded at the Lightning Dragon Slayer before the four mages left the home and travelled to the guild. Finally they arrived at the guild, the members greeting the returning couple as well as the two-Crime Sorcière mages.

"DADDY!" Persephone yelled, smiling brightly as she ran towards her father, who grinned and bent over, picking her up as she hugged him

"You came back for Seffy" She said cutely, smiling at her father

"Daddy will always come back for his little Princess" Laxus replied, tightening his hold on his daughter

"Seffy knows Daddy, but Seffy likes it when Daddy tells Seffy he'll never leave Seffy" Seffy replied, causing Laxus to grin as he nodded

"So, what did Daddy's little Princess do today?" Laxus questioned

"Mira made Seffy her favourite ice cream cake and Freed read to Seffy and then Seffy even read a bit to Freed, but Seffy isn't good at reading as Mummy or Freed yet, so Freed had to help Seffy with some words" Persephone replied causing Laxus to turn to Freed in disbelief

"It's true, our dear Lara seems to take after her mother. She's very intelligent despite only being three and soon she'll be reading books that are above her reading age" Freed said proudly, Laxus nodding before he turned his proud smile towards his daughter

"Mummy! Mummy! Look at me" Orion called, Lucy's eyes widening as she watched Gildarts dangle the boy in mid air, the boy looking positively overjoyed

"Ry! Be careful" Lucy said worriedly, watching her youngest son

"I'll be okay Mummy, Grampa Gildarts won't drop me" Orion replied as he looked at his mother, dangling upside down while Gildarts held him by his foot

"Gildarts… if you drop my son, you'll pay dearly… do you understand?" Lucy questioned darkly, causing Gildarts to nod as he tightened his grip on Orion's leg, even he wouldn't want to be on Lucy's angry side, especially if she was protecting her children. Lucy's dark aura faded as she heard the familiar voice of her oldest son

"Mummy! Look at what Grampa gave me," Soren said as he bounded towards Lucy, holding up a Lacrima

"Oh? What does it do?" she questioned as she picked him up

"When I do this" Soren started, sending a little magic into the Lacrima

"It does this," He explained, and Lucy watched in awe as images of the fantasia parades started shooting up from the Lacrima before finally the guild symbol appeared, sparkling as it changed colours

"My, my, isn't that beautiful" Lucy said while the boy nodded furiously

"Ryan, Soren, where's your older sister?" Laxus questioned, looking around for his oldest child, wondering where she'd gone

"I'm here" Wendy called out softly, walking towards Laxus hesitantly, however, before he could say anything, Persephone started squealing happily as she tugged against him

"UNCLE JELLAL! AUNT MEREDY! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE" She squealed, causing the two mages to look at her in shock before twin yells came from the boys

"Uncle Jellal!" Orion Shouted

"Aunt Meredy" Soren called as the two struggled to be put down, only to run over and hug the two mages

Meredy and Jellal stiffened before bending over and hugging the two boys, wondering why they were being referred to as uncle and aunts. That was until Persephone joined her brothers, hugging the two older mages by the legs, grinning up at them

"Jellal, are you going to give Seffy a cousin soon? Seffy heard you and Erza talking about having another baby and Seffy would like a cousin sister this time not another cousin brother" Persephone stated, causing both Erza and Jellal to blush bright red as they stared at each other in shock, Mira squealing as she spun around happily, hearts around her head

"What about you aunt Meredy? Are you and uncle Natsu going to give us more cousins? We want another boy because then we can play with him and learn magic together" Soren said, causing Meredy to blush bright red as Natsu looked on in confusion, wondering what was going on

"Ehhh? What are you talking about?" Jellal questioned, his eye twitching as he looked at Natsu, who shuddered, not entirely sure why Jellal was glaring at him

"Well Daddy said that uncle Natsu finally stopped breaking into our house and trying to sleep with Mummy because he was with you and that you're sleeping together and that soon you'd be having more babies soon" Orion continued looking at Meredy with a grin.

Lucy's eyes widened before she turned to her husband, eye twitching while Jellal's glare darkened, a dark terrifying aura surrounding him as he grinned maliciously at Natsu. Natsu, recognising the threat, considering Jellal looked so much like Erza right now, squeaked before running away, hiding under some tables and away from Jellal's view

"You can run Natsu, but you'll never be able to hide" Jellal cackled, a malignant glint in his eye

"HAPPY! SAVE ME" Natsu called, still unsure as to why Jellal was after him but even he wasn't dense enough to stick around to find out

"AYE SIR!" Happy called out, flying over to Natsu before carrying the crying Dragon Slayer away from any threats

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING OUR CHILDREN" Lucy screamed, sending Laxus a kick to his head

"Ouch Blondie, watch it" Laxus groaned, rubbing his head as he glared at his future wife

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO OUR FIVE YEAR OLD IMPRESSIONABLE SONS" Lucy yelled, glaring back at her idiot of a boyfriend

"I'm sorry jeeze," Laxus muttered, causing the entire guild to snap to the Lightning Dragon Slayer in shock. They'd never head Laxus apologise, especially out loud and so casually.

"Daddy, can we go have dinner now? You promised Seffy and Seffy is hungry" Persephone said and Laxus turned to his daughter, nodding before moving to pick her up from in between the still shell shocked Meredy and cackling Jellal

"Oi, are you coming?" Laxus questioned, turning to Team Natsu and his own team, who nodded before getting up to follow him.

Meredy finally snapped out of her astonishment, Jellal letting go off his anger for the near future, both turning to follow the family. Erza and Jellal walked side by side in silence, blushing as they looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Meredy had chosen to walk by herself, until she found Wendy between her and Natsu, causing her to blush while she had a stuttered conversation with the two Fairy Tail mages, Natsu as oblivious as ever. Soren walked with Bickslow and Evergreen, chatting animatedly between the two while Gray spoke to Orion.

The large group finally arrived at the restaurant, the manager's eyes widening at the large party as he quickly rushed to find a table big enough to seat all of them. After all, it wasn't everyday that the most powerful mages of Fairy Tail entered restaurants, especially in massive groups.

_* Time Skip – At the Dreyar Home*_

"Phewwwwwwwww" Gray whistled, taking in the sight of the large house

"Wow Luce, this house is massive" Natsu commented, running around as he explored the ground floor

"This is an amazing home, indeed" Erza said, Lucy sweatdropping as Erza once again started rifling through her shelves, her team invading her personal space… as usual.

"WOW! HAPPY CHECK OUT THIS KITCHEN!" Lucy heard Natsu yelled, groaning as she did so

"NATSU! THIS FRIDGE IS MASSIVE! LOOK AT ALL THIS FISH" Happy's voice came, yelling in excitement

"Why did I bring those two idiots here," Lucy grumbled to herself

"Oi Natsu, Happy, you better get back here or I'll kick your asses" Laxus' voice boomed grinning as both Natsu and Happy ran out the kitchen and back to the lounge room with fear stricken faces, causing Lucy to stiffen before thumping him on the head

"What was that for Blondie" Laxus groaned, his kids giggling

"Watch your language" Lucy muttered

Laxus and Lucy placed down the children, who grabbed Wendy and the mages, dragging them towards the game room. Lucy sighed, rubbing her temples as she heard large yelps and squeals, letting out a deeper sigh, as she realised none of them were from her children.

"OI! FLAME BRAIN! LET'S PLAY FOOSBALL! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME," Gray challenged, and of course, Natsu not one to back down from a fight accepted

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN ICE BREATH" Lucy heard Natsu yell

"Laxus, do you want to get Seffy her pyjamas and set them in the girls' bathroom? Also, draw her bath. Wendy can have her own shower after I'm done bathing Seffy" Lucy said softly, Laxus nodding as he climbed the stairs

"Oh! Laxus, draw the twins a bath too, you can bathe them" Lucy called out and once again Laxus nodded, moving to do as he was told

"Besides, I have a feeling the twins are going to cause the most problems" Lucy snickered to herself quietly, knowing that she was setting up her boyfriend for failure

Lucy walked into the games room, watching in amusement as Natsu and Gray played foosball intensely, yelling out insults every now and then while mocking each other as they scored a goal. Meredy, Evergreen and Wendy were playing with Persephone, who had taken out her dolls.

Bickslow and Freed were with Orion and Soren, playing video games on the large Lacrima Vision. Erza and Jellal were sitting, having a hushed conversation between them, as lovers would. Lucy smiled at her family, before she moved to pick up her daughter, who looked at her questioningly.

"It's time for your bath honey" Lucy said quietly, not wanting to alarm the boys

"Now Mummy? Seffy wanted to play with Wendy, Meredy and Ever more" Seffy said

"Well, if you hurry and take your bath, you can come down and play with them some more before bed," Lucy reasoned, causing the girl to nod as she let her mother carry her upstairs

Lucy helped her daughter strip down before ensuring the water was the right temperature and setting her in the bath. She carefully washed her daughters hair, grinning as she played with her mermaid doll that looked suspiciously like Aquarius.

"Ren and Ry taking bath too?" Seffy questioned, looking up at her mother

"Yes honey" Lucy said, concentrating on not getting any soap in her child's eyes

"Ry and Ren don't like baths" Seffy replied causing Lucy to grin

"I guessed as much" Lucy replied quietly before grinning as she heard twin yells coming from her sons, demanding that their father put them down

"DADDY! NO BATH" Orion yelled as he struggled in his fathers grasp

"NO BATH! DADDY NO BATH!" Soren pitched in, as he too struggled

"Well, Mummy said you need one and I'm not arguing with her… she'll probably kill me in my sleep" He replied, mumbling the last bit to himself

"Mummy, Seffy get story before bed?" Seffy questioned as her mother took her out the bath, wrapping her in a towel

"Yes honey, you can get a story before bed. Maybe Freed will read you one if you ask nicely" Lucy stated, Persephone beaming in response

"Now where did your father put your clothes" Lucy questioned, looking around the bathroom until she found them hanging by the sink, her eyebrow rising at the princess themed pyjamas. She quickly dressed her daughter, summoning Cancer to her aid.

"Cancer, can you please dry Seffy's hair and then take her downstairs so she can continue playing?" Lucy asked

"Sure, ebi. Come with me Miss Seffy, ebi," He asked, Seffy grabbing his hand as she led him to her room

"God damn it! LUCY" She heard Laxus yell, her eyes widened as she ran out the bathroom and downstairs, where her boyfriend had lost the kids

"What happened?" She questioned, looking at the twin boys who were behind the couch, snickering at their father

"I tried to get them in the bath but as soon as they saw where I was going they somehow got out of my hold and ran back downstairs" Laxus informed, running a hand through his hair as he glared at his snickering kids

"Alright, I'll help you hold on" She replied before moving back into the game room

"Wendy, you can go have a shower, your bathroom is upstairs in the middle on the right hand side. If you don't want a shower, you can have a bath. Your room is on the left hand side of the bathroom; your clothes should be there too. Wait; then again, considering it's seven years in the future they may not fit you. Damn it, why didn't I think of that. Never mind, go have a shower and I'll get Virgo to get you some clothes" Lucy said, causing Wendy to nod as she went upstairs, doing as she was asked

"I wonder why they haven't noticed that Wendy looks so much younger? Hasn't she changed a bit in seven years?" Lucy wondered quietly, before moving to help her boyfriend.

She came up from behind them, grabbing them by the waist as she lifted them up, depositing Soren to Laxus who grasped onto him firmly.

"MUMMY DOWN! I WANNA PLAY" Orion screeched, his voice calling out the mages from the game room

"What's going on?" Erza questioned, watching in amusement as Orion and Soren struggled in their parents' arms

"DON'T WANNA BATH DADDY" Soren yelled, and the mages soon caught onto the situation, Bickslow and Happy laughing while the girls looked shocked, Freed and Jellal staring in surprise at their attitudes

"Oh wow, if their looks didn't confirm their parentage, then their bratiness does" Bickslow commented, causing Lucy's eye to twitch

"Tough luck, you're both having baths, no arguments" Laxus said sternly, causing the boys to rebel with more fervour

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NONONONONONONO!" They screamed, trying their hardest to escape their parents' clutches while being heaved up the staircase

"I blame you for this" Lucy grumbled, glaring at Laxus

"What, why?" he questioned, while they placed the boys on the bathroom floor, locking the door so that they couldn't leave once again

"Because only your children would be as troublesome as this" Lucy replied, watching as Orion and Soren ran towards the door, banging on it while jumping and reaching for the locks

"So that's why the locks are so high," Lucy mumbled to herself, shaking her head at their actions

"LET OUT NOW" Soren and Orion demanded, stomping their foot childishly as they turned to their parents, arms cross and glaring

Suddenly their eyes widened, watching as their father got closer. They turned, banging on the door, terrified as they were scooped into his large arms, Lucy struggling to undress them as Laxus held them down. Finally, after a long battle of trying to strip them, Lucy succeeded, causing Laxus to place them in the bath.

Lucy dropped to the floor unceremoniously, completely tired, her twins taking out all of her energy in the simple case of a bath. The two parents watched in disbelief that after all their struggling; the two were now happily playing in the bath, splashing each other and blowing bubbles.

"They're going to be the death of me," Laxus groaned

Lucy grabbed the shampoo bottles from the side, handing one over to Laxus who copied her as she placed a small dollop of the goo onto her hand. They rubbed it into their palms, moving to the boys as they tried to wash their hair. However, as they got closer, their sons batted their hands away, once again glaring

"No! We wanna play" Soren called out, causing Lucy to sigh

"We play, no wash," Orion said

"Boys! Stop it now; you're in the bath to have a wash, not to play. The quicker you let me and Mummy wash you, the quicker you can get back to playing with your uncles and aunts" Laxus said

The two boys crossed their arms, pouting as they turned their heads to the side, avoiding their parents' gaze. They sat scowling as their parents washed their hair, perfectly content to sit and sulk rather than play. Lucy held tightly onto Orion before moving his head back, ready to wash out the suds

"No" Orion whimpered, holding tightly onto Lucy

"It's okay love, Mummy won't let you go" Lucy said softly, however, Orion held onto her tightly, Soren watching in fear as his brother trembled. Lucy quickly raised him, rinsing him off and handing him over to Laxus to dry and dress

"Alright, your turn" Lucy said, moving over to Soren

"No, Mummy please" Soren whimpered, struggling as Lucy tried to softly push him back into the water

"Ren, honey what's wrong?" Lucy questioned, watching as her son gripped onto her tightly, fear in his eyes

"I don't wanna go back in the water," He whimpered, hugging Lucy's arm, her heart gripping

"Ren, I won't let you go. I just need to put your head in the water to wash out the soap" Lucy said, causing Orion to whimper again as he inched closer to her, his eyes misty with unshed tears

"Mummy please" Soren whined, Orion watching before suddenly speaking up

"Shhh, it's okay Ren, it doesn't hurt, promise" Orion said, trying to comfort his brother.

Soren nodded, as he continued crying, clutching onto Lucy for dear life as she lowered him into the water. As soon as she was done, she pulled him out, unable to take in his tears. She lifted him out the bath and handed him over to Laxus who once again dried him and dressed him. Soren hugged Laxus closely, his tears had stopped, but his whimpering hadn't.

"Shhh, it's okay love, you're out the bath, no need to cry now" Lucy said, rubbing his back in comfort as he continued to sniffle

"Soren, why are you so scared of Mummy leaning you back" Laxus questioned, holding onto his trembling son

"Once Mummy wasn't there and I fell in the bath and I couldn't breathe but then Mummy came and got me out but she was crying," Soren explained, his voice quiet. Suddenly Lucy froze, her heart beating rapidly as thoughts of almost losing her son crossed her mind, Laxus' letting out his own growl

"It's okay, Mummy and Daddy won't let it happen again" Laxus replied, looking at Lucy in worry, her misty eyes and unshed tears causing him to frown

"Alright, let's get you two downstairs so you can play" Laxus said, ushering the two out before walking up to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her

"It's okay, he's fine and most importantly he's alive," Laxus said quietly as Lucy hugged him tightly, sobs racking her body while she buried her face into his chest

"But he almost wasn't" She whispered, her voice broken as she hugged him tighter

"Maybe, but you made it in time and he's alright now, don't beat yourself up over it" Laxus replied, placing a kiss on her head

Lucy nodded before letting him go, wiping at her tears. She let out a shaky smile before moving to tidy up the bathroom, draining the water and moping up the wet floor, caused by her sons' splashing. Laxus moved to help her, closely watching her silent form.

"Come on Blondie, let's go join our family" Laxus said once they were down, grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs

_*Somewhere in an alleyway, a while ago. No One's POV*_

A woman watched the scene in front of her, almost gagging at the mushiness with a scowl on her face. She growled as she watched the two future parents with their family. The family had just exited the restaurant and was making their way back home it seemed.

She watched as Lucy carried Orion while Laxus carried both Soren and Persephone, Wendy choosing to hold onto Lucy's hand as the large group of mages followed them closely, looking around for any dangers. She watched, glaring at the sight before they got too far away to even be seen. There was no way she could follow them to their home again, especially since she knew that now the house was what it was in the future.

She knew better than anyone that the Rune mage had set extremely precise and careful runes around the house so that only authorised people could step onto the ground, and she was definitely not authorised. She ran a hand through her choppy black hair that reached to her shoulder blades, her green eyes glowering in anger and annoyance.

It seemed that the children had been found by their parents and were currently being guarded by members of the parents' team, who were watching the children closely, ensuring that no harm could come to them. She sighed, frowning as she realised that her husband would be furious at the fact that she had allowed the children to escape back to their parents.

She knew there was nothing she could do currently to take the children away from their parents and protectors and she knew that when she got to her current temporary home that her husband would most likely take his anger out on her.

If it were any other man, she would have no problem fighting him off and establishing her dominance as she herself had immense power within her. However, she knew that due to her husband's history and bloodline, there was no way she would be able to hold out against him in a fight, physical or magical because her husband was even more powerful than she was.

She wasn't an idiot, she knew that there was no love in their marriage; she was a fool for accepting his proposal in the first place, after all, their marriage was one of convenience and they strictly followed the rule of 'you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours'.

However, she believed she could learn to love him. Well not exactly _him_, she could never love him, especially as he was old enough to be her father. Nonetheless, she could come to love his power and after they had the Dreyar brats in their position, they would have the title of most powerful family, not those worthless future Dreyars, Lucy and Laxus.

However, despite her situation she grinned to herself. It didn't matter that the children had two extremely powerful parents, because she had seven years worth of wisdom and magical ability on them and should she choose to, she could over power any one of them in a one on one fight.

Nevertheless, even she wasn't arrogant enough to believe she could take the two teams on together, or the entire Fairy Tail guild, despite how much confidence she had in herself. With a resigned sigh she pulled out her communication Lacrima, powering it up with a bit of her magic, trying to connect to her husband.

"What do you want?" her husband growled out in annoyance, causing the woman to sigh

"I'm sorry Master" she apologised, inwardly scowling at the title her husband ordered she used when addressing him

"Why are you apologising wench?" He questioned, glaring at her with intense black eyes, making her shudder

"The Dreyar brats, after transporting them back, we were separated and now they're in the hands of their future parents" She said, inwardly shrinking as his eyes darkened further, anger rolling off of him

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO LET THEM GET AWAY? THERE ARE THREE OF THEM, AND THEY'RE FIVE AND THREE. ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU LET TODDLERS GET THE BEST OF YOU?" He yelled, causing her to let out a small wince, privately scoffing at her fear of her own husband.

'Father would have been ashamed, he raised me better' she thought to herself, berating herself for becoming a weak puppet

"I'm sorry Master, I was careless" she once again apologised, causing him to scowl before letting out an annoyed sigh

"Whatever, I expect you to keep me updated on their movements. The brats probably informed them of us and so they'll be careful for a few days. Luckily, the future parents will know they're safe for now, considering they should remember this timeline in the future. We'll lay low for a few days. However, you will need to return home before midnight. I'll see to your punishment when you get here" He replied, smirking threateningly at her.

Her jade eyes widened, withdrawing as she thought of his punishments. The thing about her husband was that he was both sadistic and unpredictable, so she didn't know what sort of punishment she could face when she got home. It could be anything, from physical torture to magical torture or possibly even a sexual punishment.

"Yes Master" she replied, her voice impassive as she hid her fear

"Hmm, cut your hair before you get here. It's growing too long, you know I don't like your hair needlessly annoying me through the night" He stated gruffly and she nodded, sighing inwardly. She had previously had long, hip length hair, that was, until her husband demanded her to cut it off. He could stand hair no longer than shoulder length.

"Yes Master" she repeated and he nodded

"Good, return to your post. Don't disappoint me again wench. I want detailed accounts of what happens, or your punishment will be doubled," He stated and she nodded once again and moved to shut of the communication Lacrima

"Yes Master Ivan"


End file.
